Accidentally in Love
by MelBelle2
Summary: Two 13 year old kids fall into a worm-hole sending them back to November 24, 1998 changing a few things that may or may not effect the time line. Will Buffy and the Scooby Gang figure out how to fix this problem or will the time line be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1 Falling through

_**Authors Note: **I was reading a few Ats and BtVs fanfics and came to the idea of a time travel story. Sure there's been a few written but I thought I'd do one. lol so I hope you all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anthing that Joss or David created. _

_**Set:** Two 13 year old kids fall into a worm-hole sending them back to November 24, 1998. But these two go through a few changes that not only effect the time line but a few of the people they come to meeting. _

_Idea's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy._

* * *

Two kids are sitting together-- one boy, one girl; in the living room. They both seem to be fixated on something fascinating to them.

"Kids! What'd I say about getting to close?" A young brunette woman snapped. She appeared to be talking on the phone with someone.

"Sorry!" The two shouted back.

"Ok. I'm back. Yeah… no… sorry the kids were getting a little curious. Let's just get this finished." The woman continued taking notes, while still talking on the phone.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked the young boy, about to put his hand into the big, glowing, pile of goop. The young girl quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't do that, you'll get sucked in!"

"You don't know that." He spat back.

"Haven't you been listening to Aunt Dawn's conversation?" She pointed to the young woman at the kitchen table still talking on the phone.

"You aren't a bit curious?" He asked once more, trying his best to get the young blonde to admit it.

"Yes I'm sure…" She trailed off thinking about it herself. The boy gave her a charming smile, and then looked back in the goop.

"And yes… I have been listening." He replied. "So… if this is all just to find out what happened last year, why go through all this trouble? I mean what's this actually suppose to do?"

"Well… from what, Aunt Willow said. It's a time traveler, sending you directly to the place you have in your mind at the moment-"

"Seriously!?" The young boy quickly covered his mouth from the sudden loud outburst, and looked back over towards the kitchen seeing that Dawn was still sitting down, seeming to be distracted by the conversation.

"What made you jump for joy?" The young girl quietly asked.

"Just think about it. We can just jump in and think about where we want to go and we'll be there in an instant." The girl couldn't help but chuckle over his excitement. "What's so funny?"

"Where do you plan on going?" She asked holding back the smile.

"I don't know… I was always kind of curious on meeting someone…" He trailed off, trying his best to not make eye contact.

"No!"

"What?"

"Don't what me! You know perfectly well What!" She spat pointing her finger. "There's a reason he's gone! Don't you remember the stories?"

"Of course I do. Still isn't wrong to be curious. I mean that _is_ also the year they all worked together." He couldn't help but glance back towards the swirl bright glow. "Don't you think it'd be neat to see them working together?"

"We always do. They _still _work together."

"Yeah but I mean; in the beginning?"

"I guess… but that's not really a good year. I mean sure… in the beginning almost all worked together as a team, except one. Well not until the end of the year, which still left another one short." She thought to herself aloud. He could see that she was thinking real hard on this subject; then smiled.

"Well if we _did_ get to choose a day to see them all work together at the beginning what day would you choose?"

"Oh that's easy. November 24th!" She looked up with a smile. She didn't even realize what happening let alone had time to debate over the matter. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him, the last words heard were her screaming out, "Doyle No!"


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to November 24th 1998

The young brunette boy opened his eyes, finding himself inside what appeared to be a mansion. He sat up looking around, then felt the back of his head. "Ouch." He gets up off the ground and looks around. "Wait a second… fireplace, Mansion…" He looks over to the wall finding chains. "Yes! Ha ha, I'm going to meet him!" His smile suddenly faded as his face became stone cold. "I'm going to meet him." He gulped; his eyes began wandering when he realized something even more horrifying. "…and I'm alone."

--

The young blonde awoke finding herself curled up on a soft white bed. She sat up stretching her arms, but flinched when she realized, she didn't recognize the room. "Doyle?" She asked; looking around worriedly. "Doy--" She stopped when she realized a picture on a dresser. Her eyes began to widen as she looked around the room and back at the picture. "Doyle!" She shouted dropping the picture to the floor, walking out the door. "Doyle! Doyle where are you? We're so busted you know that? Scratch that! You're more busted then I am; once I get through with you!" She heard a noise coming from down stairs of the house she seemed to be in. She slowly walked her way down. "Doyle? Doyle is that you?"

"Hello?" A voice echoed back. The voice seemed gentle and brought relief to the young girl, but she did not recognize the voice. "Hello is someone here?" The young blonde girl still a bit unsure over everything going on, walked slowly over to the living room, coming to a complete halt when she came face to face with a tall slightly frightened woman. "Excuse me, who are you?"

--

Doyle finally figured he'd better get out of there before anything happened. He's about to head out towards the front when he heard noise coming from the back and quickly ran hiding behind some curtains towards the other side of the mansion. He seemed terrified, but calmly slowed down his breathing keeping it to a slow beat. His father taught him that, if anything happened where he was in danger to keep calm the best he can. He slowly pulled opened a piece of the curtain to look out. He saw a tall young man, brunette hair walk out from the back with a book in his hand. A light brown shirt on and silver thin chain around his neck. Doyle looked curiously over towards him, examining not sure if he was safe or not. _It's almost night out._ He thought to himself as he looked out the window behind him. He didn't even pay attention to where the man was going. As soon as he turned back around a face was staring straight back at him. He screamed out in horror and punched the guy in the face.

"Hey!" The stranger snapped back. Doyle quickly jumped out with his hands up.

"Look Angelus! I was taught how to defend myself from you, so don't try any tricks." The man stared in shock over the name that was used.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

Doyle looked a little unsure if he should answer or not, so he remained quiet.

"Look, I'm Angel." The man said smoothly trying to get the young boys trust. "I don't know where you heard the name Angelus from, but I'm not him…anymore."

"Or right now. Wait, what day is this?" Doyle asked thinking back to when they fell into the goop.

"November 24th." Angel responded, his hands still slightly up.

"Wow! Really!?"

--

"Mom I'm home!"

"In here!" Shouted back the woman. The young teenager walked into the living room finding a young blonde girl sitting next to her mother on the couch. "Buffy." Joyce said looking over to her daughter standing at the doorway a bit shocked. The young girl sitting on the couch seemed to look allot like her when she was that age. "I was just talking to your young friend here." Joyce mentioned.

"Huh?" Buffy asked looking a bit confused.

"Well like I said, we both are good friends of Giles." The young blonde said. Buffy was even more confused as ever.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Giles forgot to tell you?" The young girl asked walking up.

"Sweety this is Kathy." Joyce said.

"I have more information on a good friend of ours. You know William?" Kathy turns to face Joyce. "Everybody just calls him William the bloody though, isn't that just mean?" She asked turning back to face a shocked Buffy.

"William?" Joyce asked.

* * *

_So do you think I should continue?? Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3 We're Parents?

A knock came at the front door and Giles slowly walked up to it, a bit shocked at finding Angel standing there. The cold bitterness was still between them; ever since Angelus who is trapped deep within Angel killed Jenny the one woman Giles ever loved.

"Angel, what brings you here?" He asks calmly. Angel looked behind him and a young 13 year old looking boy came walking up.

"I have a slight problem." Giles invited the two inside after a slight hesitation.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked the young boy.

"Doyle." He smiled back, trying to not smile. He was finding allot of this funny which left Angel and Giles a bit confused.

"May I ask what you find funny about this?" Giles asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking that Kathy is going to laugh when she hears all this."

"Kathy?" Angel asked a bit shocked over the name.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Who are your parents?" Giles asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to say." He replied.

"And why is that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Uncle Giles just always told us, that if we somehow mess up with history, we should try our best to not bring up anything that would change it."

"Uncle Giles?" Angel repeated.

"Uh, oh." Doyle said. The phone suddenly rang.

"Angel could you uh?" Giles asked. Angel nodded and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Angel?" A confused voice came from the other end.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, what are you doing at Giles?" She asked seeming a bit worried.

"Uh well… you're not going to believe it--"

"Look, can we just go over to his house, I need to find Doyle." A young voice echoed from the background.

"Doyle?" Angel repeated.

"I have a problem here, can you put Giles on the phone Angel?"

"Wait, is there a young girl at your house?"

"Yes why?"

"Bring her over, I think we both have the same problem." After Buffy agreed, Angel hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Giles asked.

"It seems Buffy has an unexpected guest at her house, a young blonde girl." Doyle sighed in relief as the two looked at him.

* * *

Buffy was driving in her car with Kathy sitting next to her.

"Are we related?" Buffy asked breaking the silence being held in the car.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Please answer the question."

"Yes." She pushed herself to say.

"You say you came here looking for Giles right?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come from?"

"Uh, well you see…I'm not sure I should tell you. I mean it's pretty hard to say…well it's not hard to say, but it could do something really, really wrong with time line and stuff."

"Can you at least tell me who your parents are?"

"I can give you a clue if you'd like. I don't think that will change anything."

"Clue. Ok, yeah I can go for a clue." Buffy breathed, she somehow had a feeling already but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Um, my mom…um ok what kind of clue do you want?" Kathy asked seeming a bit confused. Buffy looked over towards her than back to the road.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking, if not a name, hobby? No how about Job?"

"Well they both have the same job." She replied.

"Well, what is your mom known for?"

"Saving the world. Allot." She replied smiling.

Buffy slightly smiled but then asked another question. "And your father?"

"Saving the world. Allot."

"Ok no. Give me something more on your father. His past."

"You mean before you?" She asked. She suddenly slouched in her chair trying to refrain from eye contact.

"What?" Buffy tightened her grip on the wheel and gulped. "Where are you from?"

"What if I said from the future?" Kathy still keeping her eyes off Buffy.

"Well, it would explain allot." Kathy didn't respond to that. "We're almost to Giles. I just have one question though? Is your dad perhaps a _Vampire_?" She asked slightly holding her breathe.

"Well-- he used to be." Buffy couldn't help but smile as she continued to drive on.

* * *

A knock came from the door and Angel quickly opened it to find Buffy standing with a young blonde girl next to her. He could just see how much she resembled Buffy; just beautiful.

"Doyle!" Shouted Kathy running quickly into his arms.

"Angel, may I speak with you outside?" Buffy asked. Angel nodded and followed her outside to be alone.

Kathy pulled herself away from Doyle and punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Um duh! You brought us back here! To this day. What's wrong with you?" She snapped smaking his arm again.

"It seemed like a good idea at first. Hey at least we didn't come back earlier like I wanted to. Angelus would of ripped my throat out where I landed."

"Angelus!?" Giles asked a bit astonished the two teenagers knew such a name.

"Genius here wanted to meet Angelus." Kathy quoted annoyed.

"I thought it'd be neat to meet him before he became all good." Giles couldn't help but look ill over the conversation he was hearing and took a seat.

"Bloody wrong call if you ask me." Kathy said; Giles quickly looked back up at her slightly confused over her choice of words.

* * *

"Angel, she's mine… I mean she's my daughter. My future daughter." Buffy was smiling brightly stumbling on her words. Angel couldn't help but feel happy for her. He was so confused himself and excited. He knew that was his son in there and he's been trying to deal with the truth. "I have a daughter. I have a daughter named _Kathy_." The mention of Kathy had Angel's heart melt as he smiled brightly. "Course I don't know why I'd name her Kathy."

"That was my sisters name." Angel brought himself to say. Buffy couldn't help but stare in aw at the vampire. She's never seemed so happy in her life. The two lovers who thought their love was truly over once she sent a sword through his chest was finally seeing a glimpse of their future together.

"So… so do you… do you think she's ours?" Buffy couldn't help but ask. Angel couldn't reply, he knew for sure Doyle was his but he was too distracted to see if Kathy was or not. "Who's the young boy?" Buffy broke the silence, seeing Angel's mind was a bit elsewhere.

The mention of _young boy_, brought Angel back, "Doyle. His name is Doyle." He corrected. "He's mine. My son. He said Kathy was his sister."

"So _we're_? We're parents?" The thought of it even had Angel excited, and when the realization of Kathy being Doyle's sister.. It's only possible for her to be his as well. "We have a normal happy life together?" She couldn't help but pull Angel in for a passionate kiss. The two pulled away from each other for just a moment to take a breath and kissed again which was suddenly interrupted by two screams and the door slamming. Angel and Buffy quickly rushed in.

"What happened?" Angel asked with a worried Buffy next to him.

"I don't know." Giles said. "One second I'm in the kitchen listening to these two bicker on about god knows what; till finally they head towards the door. When I try to stop them from leaving, they both come to a halt at the door and scream in horror." Angel and Buffy began to slightly smile over the thought of their kids being at that age of not being able to stand to see their parents kiss.

"Where are they now?" Buffy asked trying hard not to laugh.

"They locked themselves in my room." Giles replied trying to jiggle the handle. Angel walked over and forced the knob to open. Giles rolled his eyes over the thought of having to get that fixed now.

"Kids?" Buffy asked. She heard the sound of Kathy's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Doyle?" Angel asked aloud.

"Yes, Scooby meeting at Giles right now! It's important, please contact the gang." Both Angel and Buffy looked a bit confused and Angel forced the bathroom door to open them finding Kathy and Doyle sitting at the edge of the bathtub with a phone in her hand.

"Kathy what are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Kathy?" Doyle asked seeming a bit confused.

* * *

**_So any theories? thoughts? Go ahead review. :D Idea's are always welcome. _**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Gang

The five were now all back in the dinning room. Angel, Buffy, and Giles on the opposite side of Doyle and the young girl.

"Why did you call for a meeting?" Giles broke the silence.

"Well--" Kathy began to say.

"Why was Doyle confused when I called you Kathy?" Buffy interrupted.

"Buffy, I don't think we have time to deal with that right now." Giles replied.

"Is your name Kathy or not?" Buffy ignored Giles and went on; she felt used and that's one thing she despised.

"Why didn't you just tell them your real name?" Doyle asked quietly.

"Because it would of added more questions."

"Why are we using my real name then?"

"Because it doesn't change anything really since they haven't met anybody by that name yet." She whispered back.

"Quit the whispering and answer the question." Buffy spat.

The young blonde stood from her chair, "Look we can't answer your questions."

"Sit down." Buffy sternly said. The young girl without question sat back in her chair. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you're both going to answer. Agreed?" The two nodded uncomfortably, both Angel and Giles finding this stern Buffy to be slightly scary themselves. "Good. First off name?"

"My name is not Kathy, but I can't give you my real name; please understand it's important."

"Fare enough. So you two aren't brother and sister?"

"No." The two replied shaking their heads. Both Buffy and Angel felt their hearts sink knowing that their children sitting across from them aren't related.

"Who's mother am I?" Buffy asked. She knew the answer, but the thought of her and Angel not being... it's just to hard to imagine.

"You're mine." Kathy replied raising her hand.

"Buffy if you don't mind?" Giles asked hoping to interrupt to ask a few questions of his own.

"No go ahead."

"How did you two come here?" Giles asked.

Kathy could see her mother was very much hurt over what she has just learned and Doyle could see it bothered Kathy so he answered.

"It was my fault. Our Aunt was taken away a few years ago. We believed she was dead but she recently turned up destroying everyone. We went into hiding."

"What does this have to do with coming here?" Giles asked still confused.

"Our family came to the idea that we should open a worm hole sending one of us back to the date our aunt was taken."

"One of you two?" Angel asked finding this to be shocking.

"No, no. Not us two. One of the family."

"Possibly Uncle Connor. Course you and he were having a fuss over that idea though." Kathy interrupted.

"Connor?" Angel was seeming to be more confused.

"He's my brother." Doyle replied.

"So you're her uncle?" Buffy asked.

"No!" They both exclaimed.

"Connor's my Uncle through marriage." Kathy said putting it straight.

"Yeah only through marriage." Doyle agreed.

Buffy seemed a bit confused over that. Who does she possibly know who has a sister. She was trying very hard to figure out who she has a child with. While Angel was trying to hold his smile in over the thought he actually has another son who's older and married.

"What brought you two here than?" Giles asked once again.

"Like I said before, Genius here wanted to meet--" Kathy paused when she realized how worried Doyle looked. The thought of Angel wondering why is something Doyle didn't want to deal with. "--meet someone. Anyway he asked me what time would I choose when it came to seeing the whole gang working together in the beginning."

"And you chose this date?" Giles asked finding that confusing. Kathy nodded.

Before Giles could ask why a knock came from the door. Buffy got up to get it with Giles and Angel accompanying her. Kathy gave Doyle a worried look and he nodded back slightly to her as they both got up from the table. Buffy opened the door finding the gang standing waiting outside.

"Buffy I got the gang together. What's the matter? What's the emergency? It is an emergency right? I mean it is late." Willow stammered on worried, walking in with Oz following from behind.

"I'll have to agree with Will, it's late Buffy." Xander replied walking in. Buffy closed the door after Xander walked in.

"This is the problem." Buffy exclaimed pointing to Kathy and Doyle standing in front of the fireplace. Willow, Oz and Xander looked towards the children confused, them doing the same.

"Hi." Xander broke the silence.

"Hi." replied Kathy.

"Look he's--" Doyle began to say.

"I know Doyle." Kathy replied looking a bit dizzy.

"What?" Xander asked smiling; he could see the two knew something but weren't going to spill.

"Uncle Oz!!" The two shouted excited rushing over to give him a hug. Oz is surprised over the sudden hug, and Willow couldn't help but smile over that, until she realized what they said.

"Uncle? What's going on?" Willow asked; even Oz was a bit curious as was Xander, all three facing Buffy for answers.

* * *

Both Buffy and Giles were talking to the three while Angel was sitting in the living room with the two kids who haven't said a word since they hugged Oz.

"Doyle?" Doyle looked up smiling towards his dad. "Your mom? Is she and I… happy?"

Doyle faced Kathy who seemed to be in her own little world. "I think so." Doyle knew his parents were happy but how sure was he, they argued allot and didn't agree on allot of things. If he had to be truly honest though, he would say they were the happiest parents he's ever met; his family was a family he would never give away. But if he told his father that, he feared it'd be to unbelieveable.

"Do you think you could give me a name?" Angel asked smiling.

Doyle couldn't help but glance back at Kathy who wouldn't lift her face up; she was usually the wise one and after screwing up already by sending them back to this point he owes it to her to ask.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. We've already given allot of info." Doyle was sure that was the right thing to say.

"Well….do I at least know her? I mean right now?" He asked remembering how Kathy mentioned them not meeting someone named Doyle, who supposedly his son is named after.

"Yes." Doyle said sinking his head to face Kathy. "Hey are you ok?" He asked Kathy.

"I'm feeling weird." She replied looking ill.

"Feeling weird how?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. My brain feels kind of numb and my body aches."

"Doyle are you ok?" Angel asked worried, hoping it has nothing to do with them going through that worm hole.

"My body kind of aches too, but nothing serious."

"Maybe you should lay down." Angel replied. He picked Kathy up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

"Angel?" Buffy asked seeing Angel place Kathy on the couch.

"I think something's wrong with her." Angel replied seeing her color was becoming pale.

"Is she going to be ok?" Doyle asked worried. Before anyone could answer screaming was heard outside nearby the house and the team rushed out. Leaving Doyle and Kathy alone in the house.

"Help!" A scream came out as Cordelia bumps into Angel and Buffy. "Over there! It's him…Spike!" Cordelia quickly rushes into Xander's arms as the two headed inside, Willow and Oz accompanying while watching their backs.

"Let's end this!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Angel replied.

"I've never been so scared in my life. Or maybe I have, I don't know. This town is just crazy." Cordelia whined in Xander's arms.

"Calm down Cor. It's going to be alright, you're safe in the house. He hasn't been invited in."

"Not yet." Doyle said to himself; getting Kathy to slightly smile.

"Who are they?" Cordelia asked seeing the young girl lying on the couch with a young boy next to her.

* * *

**_I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. :D I appreciate the reviews they help me to continue writing. :) So I hope this was a good chapter for you. Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Time Line

Both Angel and Buffy heard moaning coming near Cordelia's car, finding Spike lying on the ground in pain. "Looks like Cordelia can sure kick." Buffy replied, Spike looks up at the two of them in pain. "You shouldn't have come back, Spike."

"I do what I please." He replied holding back the pain.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked as Spike came to his feet still wobbly.

"Revenge…what else?"

"Well that gives a reason to stake!" Both Angel and Buffy are about to strike, when the three fall unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Inside Doyle and Kathy were scared to find everyone knocked unconscious. They weren't sure what was happening, if they ruined the timeline for good or what. A sudden glistening sparkle came floating in forming a being inside.

"Uh oh." Doyle brought himself to say.

"Uh oh is right!" Said a very agitated Willow. Both Doyle and Kathy knew they were in for a major punishment. "Do you two know how scared your guy's parents are? Not to mention everyone?"

"Sorry Aunt Willow. We were just curious... we didn't mean too--"

Willow put her hand up to stop Doyle from talking She noticed something was not right with the two espcially when she was facing Kathy. "Anne are you alright?"

"I think something's wrong with her Aunt Willow. Can we go home? We're sorry, it was my fault, I pulled her in. Please?"

"I can't. I came to tell you two that you're going to have to sit this out for a bit. The spell wasn't completed when you two jumped in, and now we're taking the time in figuring out what to do next." Willow tried to push Anne's hair away from her face but her hand went through; remembering she's only a ghostly figure.

"Aunt Willow what's wrong with me?"

"I…I don't know. I only have a short time left…" Willow looked at Anne and then to Doyle seeing they were both slightly pale more so Anne. "I'm going to get you guy's home. We're all working on it. I promise. We have an idea just--" Willow faded away before she could say another word.

"What's happening to us?" Kathy (Anne) asked looking towards Doyle who was seeming more sickly.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes finding herself lying on Angel's chest. She pulled herself up to her feet after waking Angel up.

"What just happened?" She asked aloud while helping Angel to his feet.

"I don't know." Angel replied.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked looking around noticing the two were completely alone.

"He must of woken up before us."

"Great! Now he's going to start killing."

"He'll be back." Buffy turned to face Angel questionably. "One thing I know about Spike he never leaves without finishing something." Buffy nodded. "We better get inside and see if the kids are alright." Before Angel could continue on into the house Buffy placed her hand on his arm.

"Angel?"He turned to face her. He could see something was deeply bothering her.

"What's wrong?" A moment of silence came as Buffy tried her best to say what she wanted to.

"I love you." Her voice was numb as she fought back the tears. Angel couldn't understand what would bring her to saying that in such a tone.

"You say that like it's going to be the last time."

"What if it is?"

"Buffy-"

"No. We both have kids inside that house, and we know for sure _now_ that they're not ours. I mean, not yours and mine. They're just…"

"Buffy," Angel placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm lost without you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else besides you."

"But you do!"

"We don't know for sure what's going on. Only that Doyle's my son and Kathy, or whom ever she is; is your daughter." Angel wiped the tears away from her cheek. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that." He leaned down towards her and kissed her lips for a moment before breaking. She sniffed as she placed her hand on his chest.

"He's still there." Buffy said staring at her hand. "I just want him gone. He's the only one in our way."

"I know." Angel replied placing his hand on hers.

"You'll soon have a heart beat."

"And it's yours when I have it." Buffy looked up into his dark brown eyes finding comfort over those words, but that all changed when a scream was heard from the house.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted as the two ran inside. "Willow! What's wrong?" Willow couldn't speak only pointed towards the fire place. Both Buffy and Angel were in complete shock over what they were seeing. Angel quickly grabbed Buffy in his arms as she broke into tears.

"They're dead." Giles looked up after checking both children's pulses.

**_:(Sorry to end you guys with such a sad ending but I have a reason. Ok. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though and don't forget to review. and give your thoughts and such. :D Thanks._**


	6. Chapter 6 Comfort

Both Giles and Angel carried the two bodies into the guest room so they could figure out what to do with them.

"They were so young." Willow cried.

"It's ok Will." Xander replied rubbing his friend's back. Willow stood up and headed over to Oz, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Xander was left on the couch with his head hung. Buffy was crying her tears out on the chair she felt so alone and hurt.

"Hey." Cordelia came over rubbing Buffy's back trying to comfort her. "Look on the positive side." Everyone in the room turned to look at Cordelia. "You wont be known as a teenage mom in school."

"Thanks Cordelia I'm sure that helps Buffy allot." Xander spat. Cordelia looked slightly hurt over Xander's reaction, but continued rubbing Buffy's back until she nudged.

"Get out."

"What?" Cordelia was shocked over Buffy's sudden behavior.

"Cordelia get out! Go home. You're only making things worse for all of us." Buffy was trying her hardest to fight the sobs. Oz, Willow and Xander all looked at Cordelia waiting for her to leave. Cordelia could already see in Xander's face she disappointed him for her remark. As for Willow and Oz they were just to hurt to deal with anything right now.

"Ok." Cordelia quietly said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. "Just want you to know Buffy, I know I maybe a conniving Bitch allot; but that's how I cope with my feelings. I'm sorry." The door then closed from behind her as she headed off. Buffy held her head in her hands sobbing.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Angel asked his throat harden seeing Doyle lying cold on the bed.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure how this happened." Giles replied.

"I do." Angel replied heading out the back door. Giles looked towards the broke down Vampire as he left the room. He wasn't sure what had happened… but he had a feeling. It's one thing for a Vampire to be in love with a slayer and can't be with her in fear of killing everyone over a spark of happiness. But after finding out there's hope for them in the future, a slight hope that is ruined by knowing they both moved on... it's no doubt for the Vampire to only blame himself.

* * *

Angel was fighting back the tears as hard as he could but couldn't bare the pain anymore and began to punch the cemented garden wall until he fell to his knees in tears. The thought of loosing his child; it possibly being his fault… He was a vampire, not to mention a cursed vampire, never even thinking of the possibility of him having a child. And now his chance has come and gone in all the same night. It's as if he's not allowed to have happiness; there's nothing he can hold onto. This all was going through his mind until a hand reached slowly over on his shoulder. He flinched a bit but grabbed the hand holding on. He didn't care who it was or why… he just wanted someone to show they're there. Showing that he's not alone. That changed once he heard the sniff. Angel looked up to find a teary Cordelia standing above him; after wiping the tears from his face he stood.

"Cordelia?"

"I'm so sorry." Cordelia began to walk away but Angel wouldn't let go of her hand. He didn't want to be alone right now, even if it's with Cordelia. They both sat next to each other in the garden just staring off in their own worlds but keeping each other company which is all they wanted.

* * *

"Giles?" Buffy came into the room with her head hung. Giles quickly covered the bodies so Buffy couldn't see.

"Buffy. I don't think it's wise for you to be in here."

"I just want to see her one more time." Buffy's eyes were filled with shock and tears.

"Buffy--"

"Giles. Please?" He nodded as he let her head over to the bed side. Her arms still crossed while she stood there just staring. After a breath she reached down and pulled off the blanket revealing the young pale girl laying their stone cold. Buffy reached down and touched her hand; feeling the coldness. She fell to her knees in complete agony until she broke into tears again. Giles quickly came over pulling her away from the child and cradling her in his arms. "How could I love someone so much I've barley known for a day?"

"She was your blood Buffy. You're bond is there even if it hadn't happened yet." Giles just cradled Buffy in his arms as she cried.

* * *

"I better get home." Cordelia broke the long silence. The two were just sitting outside in the garden for quite sometime staring into the sky. She finally realized how late it was and knew she better head home before her parents woke up to find her gone.

"Yeah. Me too." Angel replied quietly. He was still hurt and could barley speak; he looked towards Giles guest room as the two stood up.

"You want to check on him one more time?" Cordelia asked. She couldn't help but feel for the vampire, especially how much she had seemed to have hurt Buffy even more so.

Angel stood their in silence for a moment before he answered, "I don't know… I." He wasn't sure. He felt the knot still tied up inside. He had a heart, he felt it inside him, and although it doesn't feel or beat or show a sign of life inside it… he's never felt it ach as much as it does now. If that's even possible.

"You should at least check on Buffy, she was… well I may of said something that wasn't comforting to her." Angel could see in Cordelia's face how sorry she was and gave her a nod as he headed back through Giles guest room Cordelia following from behind. Angel came in finding Buffy asleep in Giles arms as he rubbed her back. He placed his finger towards his mouth gesturing for Angel to keep quiet.

"I'm heading off. The sun's coming up." Angel quietly said. Giles nodded as he picked Buffy up carrying her into his bedroom to put her to bed. Angel looked towards Cordelia seeing she was looking at the bed. Giles forgot to pull back over the covers Buffy pulled off. Both Cordelia and Angel stared down at Doyle lying their dead. Cordelia seemed to be in complete shock and slowly reached out. Angel didn't know what she was doing and was about to stop her when she touched Doyle's cheek, gently brushing it. His cheek was icy cold but it didn't seem to bother her. She was about to leave with Angel when Doyle's eyes opened and he grabbed her wrist.

"Get us home!" Cordelia backed up screaming aloud. She blinked a few times looking around confused. It was as if she let her imagination go.

"We better get you home." Angel said covering the children's bodies; she didn't understand Angel seemed as if nothing had just happened, as if he didn't see or hear what she heard. The thought scared her deeply.

"Yeah." Cordelia forced out. She seemed to have a lump in her throat; something was wrong but she didn't know what.

* * *

**_See... I told you I had something up my sleeve. lol ok tell me what's going through your mind; cause even I had to think about that after I wrote it. lol Ok review. :D_**


	7. Chapter 7 Ghosts

2 hours earlier:

"What's happening to us?" Kathy (Anne) asked.

"I don't know Anne." Doyle replied. "I'm so sorry." Kathy gave out the best smile she could. She knew Doyle was deeply sorry and would do anything he could to change the past.

"Doyle it's not your fault." Anne felt a knot in her throat as she tried her best to swallow.

"Yes it is my fault. I dragged you in-"

"I could of stopped--" Anne pauses for a moment than starts hyperventilating, and convulsing. Doyle grabs her shoulders to try and hold her steady.

"Anne! Anne!" Anne kicks her body away from Doyle so hard that it sends him towards the fireplace, and pushes her to the floor. Anne continues convulsing as Doyle begins to hyperventilate, and convulsing as well. Finally the two stand looking at each other in shock over what had just happened. They looked down at their arms seeing how clear their skins were now and they seemed healthy again.

"Willow?" Anne asked.

"I don't think so." Doyle replied seeming still confused. His look of confusion changed when he looked down in horror towards Anne's feet.

"What?" She asked as she looked down towards where Doyle was staring. "Oh my god!" She jumped back in shock. Doyle came rushing to her side.

"What the hell happened to us." Doyle snapped.

"Doyle!"

"I can say hell right now because one, mom's not exactly here, and two; we're staring at our bodies. So we're likely to be in hell anyways." Doyle quickly responded still facing the two corpses lying on the floor.

"Don't say that!"

"What do you want me to say then?"

"I don't mean you saying hell. I mean don't say _we're in_ hell." She glanced at him then back to her body.

"Oh ok, yeah. Sorry." Doyle's voice trembled.

"We need to calm down and try to figure this out."

"Yeah. Ok. Um… let's look on the positive side."

Anne turned to face Doyle shocked and questionably, "What positive side? We're dead!" Doyle could tell that Anne was extremely freaking out.

"Um.. Positive side. There's always a positive side to things. It just depends on how you look at it."

"Ok Einstein. What's the positive side of us being dead??" Anne snapped.

"Positive side…" He looks towards her. "The positive side is… is… um… we no longer look or feel sickly." He smiled nodding his head showing that he thinks that's a good positive side.

"Doyle. Thank you." Anne replied her voice now calm.

"You're welcome." He replied smiling but then realized she said that a little sarcastically. "Wait.. For what?"

"You're stupidity for your positive answer for being dead. It helped calm me down."

Doyle rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"No I'm serious. It also helped me to realize something."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"That you and I can see each other." A pause was made until Doyle broke the silence.

"Been paying attention to Uncle Denis's teaching's I see."

"Well not only that… I mean. Remember the stories about Uncle Wes being killed then turned into a ghost for torture under Wolfram&Hart and than being freed by Aunt Faith and Aunt Illyria. Well… it got me to think. When Uncle Denis was a ghost, no one was able to see him; ghosts couldn't even see each other right?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"But when Uncle Wes was a ghost. Uncle Angel and Lorne were still able to see him. Right?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe we're just being tortured by a demon or something somewhere. I mean Aunt Willow did say that the portal wasn't finished when we jumped in. So what if we brought something back with us?" Doyle looked a little worried. "You and I both ended up in different places. So whatever came with us here, could of ended somewhere close."

"Anne." Doyle placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're loosing it."

"Oh shut-up Doyle! I need to think." Anne pushed his arm away and began to think of what to do. "Aren't you going to help!"  
"You told me to shut-up." Doyle responded seeing Anne was beginning to freak out again.

"Ugh!! Bloody Hell."

"Anne calm down. You're freaking out again."

"Of course I'm freaking out! You just turned my positive look into a negative one!"

"Ok. I'm sorry. Just calm down and think."

"I can't! Wait! Mom will know what to do." Doyle saw the desperation in Anne's eyes, and it slightly frighten him.

"Anne. How is your mom going to know what to do?" Doyle asked with his voice still calm.

"She's been through this before."

"When?"

"In 2002, when she was turned invisible."

"Anne. Listen to yourself she was turned invisible. Different situation. Plus, not to mention that's four years from now."

"She'll still know what to do!" Anne raised her voice, freaking out.

"Ok. Geeze, Anne. Just calm down. We'll go wake up your mom. Ok?"

"Yeah." The two start heading outside.

"Course, I'd think my mom would be the closest and all in knowing what to do since she--"

"Doyle!"

"Right. I understand. You want your mom. Got it."

* * *

The two got outside and found Buffy laying on Angel's chest. Anne quickly went over to her mom and tried to shake her only to see her hands go straight through Buffy. Anne remained calm the best she could.

"Mom! Mom! Come on wake up!! We need you're help!" Anne shouted. "How long do Aunt Willow's spells usually last?"

"Well they could last a long time but I don't think it was one of those spells since she left us here."

"Doyle?" Anne's voice grew cold.

"Right. My guess from the start would be 2 hours tops."

"Ok… so that leaves us what? Another hour?"

"An hour. Maybe forty-five minutes. I wasn't exactly keeping count when she showed up you know."

"I'm sorry I know." Anne replied sitting back. "What are we going to do? We need someone who can see or hear us." Anne looked up into the sky towards the stars while Doyle watched her. "I wish my dad was here."

"Slayer!"

"What?" Anne asked looking up to Doyle.

"I didn't say anything."

"I'll get you!" Both Anne and Doyle looked at each other confusing when they heard the shout once more. The two looked behind the vehicle to find two shoes sticking out from the other side. Doyle quickly stood up and headed over to the other side of the vehicle.

"What is it?" Anne asked a bit worried. Doyle's face suddenly glowed.

"It's Uncle Spike!"

"Take that Angel!"  
Doyle began to chuckle. "He's having a dream."

"Oh bollocks." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Anne. You have to admit he is funny when he sleeps."

Anne got up slightly smiling. "Yeah I guess. It is funny when you start talking to him." Doyle smiled. The two needed some fun plus they both actually forgot all their problems at the moment. "Come on Spike! You think staking Angel is going to stop me?" Anne said slightly sounding like her mother.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Spike growled.

"Oh help! He's going to choke me!" Spike growls and jumps to tackle Anne to the ground going straight through her.

"Woe!" Doyle said. Anne looking shocked to.

"Man I forgot we're ghosts." Anne pouted.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike snapped sitting up rubbing his nose that was just smacked against the ground.

"Well at least he's awake now." Doyle smiled.

"You think he can hear us?" Anne asked. Spike looked around seeing know one was there.

"I think he heard you." Doyle replied.

"Whatever beastie you are, I know you're here." Spike said standing up. "And I hurt beasties."

"I don't think you can hurt us unc-- um Spike." Doyle replied after Anne glanced at him when he was about to say uncle.

Spike smells the air than looks towards Buffy and Angel whose laying on the ground unconscious. He looks back towards the direction he heard the voices looking confused. "Who are you?"

* * *

**_Ok so what'd you think? Does it leave you a slight shock?? :D Well if it does, then... just breathe. and now let out your thoughts and write them out in a review. :D_**


	8. Chapter 8 Spike

Spike was waiting for an answer while Anne and Doyle began to talk with each other.

"How do you think we should play this one out?" Doyle asked.

"Well no names that's for sure." Anne replied.

"Great. What are we to call ourselves than?" Doyle asked sarcastically.

"Ghostly Hives work for me." Spike replied. The two looked towards him knowing he can't see them at all.

"We have to think of something. He's the only one who can help us." Doyle mentioned bringing them back to the point.

"I know." Anne sighed. "But if we don't play it safe we may disappear and I mean for good." Doyle felt for his friend he could see how stressed she was over everything going on. Spike kept glancing over towards Buffy lying their on the ground and finally snuck on over to take a bite. The one bite he's been longing for, since the moment he laid eyes on her at the Bronze. He was going to have another slayer added to his list.

"Hey!" Doyle snapped. Spike stopped and spun around looking at nothing.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Anne asked.

"Listening to you two gabber on got me hungry. So if you don't mind."

"Well actually I do." Anne snapped.

"Sorry pet. Bloods pumpin' and I'm a thirstin' for a drink." Spike replied leaning over to pull Buffy up.

"You do it and I'll-"

"Do what? Take a swat at me? Well go ahead. No wait, ghost. You can't; sorry love seems I'm on the winning side." He vamped out and pulled Buffy's neck towards him.

"Don't do it!" Anne snapped. Spike opened his mouth and before he could sink his teeth in, his hand smacked his face.

"What!" Spike dropped Buffy back on Angel as he got up to his feet. His hand smacked him once again in the face. Spike took a swing at nothing. "Where are you!" His fist punched the side of his face. "Stop hitting me!" Spike takes a swing at himself and falls to the ground, Anne sliding out of him.

"Eww." Anne began to wiggle around groused out. "I was in him!" Spike began to feel his jaw.

"You should of saw it from my point of view." Doyle said with a huge grin on his face.

"You have one sick mind you know that!" She snapped at Spike.

"You were in his mind before." Doyle replied. "Course you were helping Aunt Willow with that."

"Yeah. And plus, 98! Hello! He's still in love with Drusilla you dim wit."

"Hey! Leave Dru out of this. She's a good girl!" Spike frowns.

"She's crazy!" Anne spat.

"I know. She's out of her mind. That's what I miss most about her." He sniffs.

"Are you crying?" Doyle asked.

"No!" Spike jumps to his feet taking that insulting.

"You are." Anne mentioned.

"Am not!" Spike begins to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" The two asked following.

"Away from you ghostly hives!"

"Well that wont work." Anne replied.

"And why's that?"

"Because one, we need your help and two you can't see us so you can't ditch us now can you?" Spike stopped over that last reason and turned around trying to find the two but realizing the girls right. He then jumps growling and curling his hands into claws.

"Is he seriously trying to scare us?" Doyle asked.

"Doyle give me a second." Anne asked while Doyle walked off. "Look… you. You… need to realize that we're not scared of you and we're not leaving."

"A ghost right? Go haunt the living like a good spook." Spike began to walk off again.

"I could haunt you for eternity. Literally." Anne said which stopped Spike from walking off.

"You know I'd drain you drier than the Sahara if I had half the chance."

"Well you don't. So helping us is your only option!"

"What's it you want me to do?" Spike asked defeated.

"Bad news! Parents woke up and they found us dead." Doyle said rushing over.

"You couldn't stop them?" Anne asked.

"Yeah sure, I could of went inside all 7 people and knocked them out." Doyle replied sarcastically.

"Ok look. We need to get ourselves back inside our bodies. So you two go to the magic box and get what we need. I'll stay behind and try my best to keep everything under control." Anne instructed.

"Bad idea! You and Spike seem to have a more of an understanding than he and I do. So I'll stay behind and you go."

"But you're the one who hangs out with Aunt Willow more than I do. You know more of the magic stuff."

"It doesn't mean anything. You have the brains… you'll figure it out." Doyle rushed off back to the house while Spike and Anne headed off to the magic box.

* * *

**_Ok next chapter we'll be back on track. :D I hope you guys are enjoying this. :D Remember any ideas are always welcome. _**


	9. Chapter 9 A single touch

_**Hey, sorry about the delay. I do apoligize. I was busy last night to post, but here is chapter 9 and 10 will be up later today. :D I hope you all find this chapter appealing. It brings us back on track now. :D**_

* * *

Doyle stopped at the front door finding it closed. "Oh no." He said aloud. "Well you're a ghost so start acting like one." Doyle stuck his hand through the door and quickly pulled it out in shock. He wiggled his fingers and decided to just go all the way in. He closed his eyes and tried to hold his breath as he walked through. "Woe!" He sighed looking back to the door he just came through.

"They were so young." Willow cried. Doyle just realized he was inside now.

"It's ok Will." Xander replied rubbing his friend's back. Willow stood up and headed over to Oz, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Xander was left on the couch with his head hung.

Buffy was crying her tears out on the chair she felt so alone and hurt. Doyle felt for his family, and hung his head. He didn't think this would effect them all this much, especially since they're not even born yet.

"Hey." Cordelia came over rubbing Buffy's back trying to comfort her. "Look on the positive side." Everyone in the room turned to look at Cordelia. "You wont be known as a teenage mom in school." Doyle tried to control his smile and headed off to see what Giles and Angel were doing.

"Thanks Cordelia I'm sure th…." Xander's voice faded once Doyle made it into the guest room.

Angel finally placed Doyle down on the bed and took a step back. Doyle just saw how hurt his father was and he has never felt so awful in his life or undead life. He honestly didn't know what to do. Everyone was grieving and all they needed to know was that they're not dead; just… well whatever they were. Doyle couldn't take the grieving and headed out the back door.

"This is way to much." He said aloud to himself.

Doyle heard some whimpering coming from the front yard and headed around the corner to see what it was. He saw Cordelia fumbling with her keys at the car while trying her best to hold back her tears. _"What happened to her?" _he wondered. Doyle felt deeply bad and headed over to try his best to get through to her.

"Hey… um… you. You're going to be ok. We're not dead. Well, not mentally." He said aloud. But Cordelia just stood their looking down at her keys that she finally got into the hole. She wouldn't move not an inch. "Can you hear me?" He asked again. Still no movement, but she looked slightly confused as she finally looked towards his direction. "You can hear me?" Doyle's face glowed with excitement. "You have to tell everyone! It's me Doyle. The little boy, we're not dead. Anne, I mean Kathy is fine… she went to the music box and she…" Doyle was interrupted when Cordelia went straight through him. "Woe." He looked shocked then turned to face Cordy who was walking towards the garden he came from.

Doyle couldn't understand where she was going until he began to hear the sound of punching. He followed Cordelia and they both found Angel punching the cemented garden wall until he fell to his knees in tears. She's already messed up with Buffy and the gang inside. She knew it wasn't the best thing to say to them. That's how she copes with her own feelings; and when did any of them ever understand her feelings? Cordelia thought to herself. She finally just came to the thought that maybe, a slight touch is all they need. She reached her hand slowly over on Angel's shoulder. He flinched a bit but grabbed her hand holding on. She didn't move just let it sink in on him. She's not a cold hearted person, if she was, she wouldn't had cared to find those two kids dead. Cordelia sniffed over the thought of those two kids. They were so young. Angel looked up to find a teary Cordelia standing above him; after wiping the tears from his face he stood.

"Cordelia?"

"I'm so sorry." Cordelia began to walk away but Angel wouldn't let go of her hand. He didn't want to be alone right now, even if it's with Cordelia. They both sat next to each other in the garden just staring off in their own worlds but keeping each other company which is all they wanted. Doyle suddenly felt relief and a small shock in his chest; it didn't hurt, it just got him to flinch.

_"Anne?" _He wondered.

* * *

Anne and Spike both made it to the Magic box, both trying to find the stuff needed. Spike was looking through a book he found while Anne was searching through some jars on the shelf.

"Did you find the jar of Lizards guts?" Anne asked aloud.

"Y'know what I need? A curse." Anne let out a sigh while looking towards Spike.

"A what?" She asked.

"A curse! Y'know, something nasty. Boils. I wanna give him boils all over his face. You know, dripping pustules. Let's really go for the gusto here." Spike looks up towards where Anne was to be standing.

"Ok look. We're not here to help you with getting Dr--"

"Leprosy!" Spike interrupted. "Alright, a spell that makes his parts fall off. That sounds proper."

"Hey! Listen! Dru left you! She isn't coming back. Get over it!"

"You've got backbone to speak to me like that." He growled.

"Yeah… well I get it from my dad." Anne replied continuing on looking through jars. Spike rolled his eyes bringing over a jar to Anne. "You found it." She exclaimed grabbing it from his hands, Spike only seeing a floating jar.

"Found it awhile back."

"And you didn't think of giving it to me?"

"I didn't like you then." Spike replied turning back to the book. Anne smiled knowing Spike couldn't see her but she couldn't help it. She suddenly flinched a bit when she felt a touch on her hand. "What's wrong?" Spike asked hearing her sudden jump.

"I don't know but we better hurry and get back."

* * *

"I better get home." Cordelia broke the long silence. The three were just sitting outside in the garden for quite sometime staring into the sky. Doyle was slightly falling asleep when Cordelia said something. She finally realized how late it was and knew she better head home before her parents woke up to find her gone.

"Yeah. Me too." Angel replied quietly. Doyle could tell from the sound of his voice that he was still hurt but he couldn't let them leave.

"You guys can't leave yet!" He shouted. Angel looked towards Giles room.

"You want to check on him one more time?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes! Check on me! Do it!" Doyle said once again, but still no sign of them hearing him.

"I don't know… I." He wasn't sure.

"Dad you have to. You can't leave yet! We're still alive, just not physically. Am I making any sense?"

"You should at least check on Buffy, she was… well I may of said something that wasn't comforting to her."

"Yeah ok. Yeah you should… go… check on… Aunt Buffy." Doyle stammered on his words while rolling his eyes. Angel gave Cordelia a nod as he headed back through Giles guest room, both Cordelia and Doyle following from behind. Angel came in finding Buffy asleep in Giles arms as he rubbed her back. He placed his finger towards his mouth gesturing for Angel to keep quiet.

"I'm heading off. The sun's coming up." Angel quietly said.

"Uncle Giles you've got to keep them here! Everyone has to stay!" Giles nodded to Angel as he picked Buffy up going straight through Doyle as he carried Buffy into his bedroom to put her to bed. Doyle shook off the uncomfortable feeling of Giles going through him. Angel looked towards Cordelia seeing she was looking at the bed. Giles forgot to pull back over the covers Buffy pulled off. "I think I'm going insane." Doyle said. "Come on! Why is it, that Uncle Spike can hear us but none of you can??"

Doyle calmed down when he saw both Cordelia and Angel staring down at his body. Cordelia seemed to be in complete shock and slowly reached out. Angel didn't know what she was doing and was about to stop her when she touched Doyle's cheek, gently brushing it. Doyle suddenly flinched a bit when he felt a touch on his cheek.

"I can feel you." He softly said. An idea quickly came to him as walked over to his body. He looked down and went inside. _"It worked!" _he thought. At that second he quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Get us home!" Cordelia backed up screaming aloud. She blinked a few times looking around confused.

Doyle pulled himself out shaking the feeling off, "Did it work?" He asked aloud as he saw no movement coming from Cordelia and Angel.

"We better get you home." Angel said covering the children's bodies.

"Yeah." Cordelia forced out. The two left the room and Doyle hung his head.

"It didn't work."

"It did." A voice came from behind. Doyle quickly turned around and smiled brightly.

* * *

**_Yes I know a surprise ending. But you don't have to wait that long to read the next chapter. :D Let me just go and work on it. ;) Till then don't forget to review. Thanks._**


	10. Chapter 10 Collapsed

**_Hey readers I'm taking a day of absence from writing because I'm graduating High School tomorrow so I'm going to be busy. I'll try to post if I have the time. But I think you all know... lol Sorry for not giving you more of an exciting chapter but one. I'm tired and two. I'm more so saving the excitement for the next chapter. lol _**

Giles walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee. Oz and Willow fell asleep next to each other on the floor while Xander had the couch. Giles tried to piece together what had happened with the children. Why they suddenly collapsed and died? Became pale? Why everyone in the house collapsed? What happened to where they couldn't wake up? So many questions, yet know one to answer them. Giles leaned up against the counter rubbing the edge of his nose while thinking.

* * *

Buffy tossed and turned in Giles bed as images flew by. Things she's been through and some she hasn't; but they somehow seem to be important. She and Angelus were fighting inside the mansion once again and she sent Angel to hell once his soul was returned. Tears began to roll down Buffy's cheeks but she continued staying asleep while she tried to forget and move forward. She began to calm down once Angel returned and they had their first kiss since his return. The comfort she felt in his arms was all she needed an image flashed of seeing both Doyle and Kathy lying on the floor dead. Buffy began to panic while the images admittedly flashed forward. She was now back in the mansion with Angel, this time; she saw herself force Angel to drink from her. Buffy jumped in bed over the bite but still wouldn't wake. The images forwarded to Angel leaving after they all fought a battle together leading to her alone in college. Tears were draining from her eyes as she lied there still asleep. She jumped up in shock when Spike popped into her dream and rushing flashes poured through her mind of those 4 years with new team members and deaths, leading to the final battle in Sunnydale. She blinked several times looking around the room breathing heavily over the dream she just had. She knew something was wrong; she admittedly jumped out of bed finding herself wobbling while trying to walk towards the door. Everything began to spin around in the room as she felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Angel's phone rang as he rushed to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's Giles."

"Giles, I was just about to call you--"

"Angel, Buffy collapsed." Giles interrupted.

"Is she alright?" Angel asked worried.

"Yes. Xander's bringing her back home. She was asking for you."

"Giles. Cordelia's over here. She insisted on driving me home and collapsed before I got out of the car."

"Oh dear. Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Do you think the two are connected somehow?" Giles asked.

"I don't see how." Angel replied looking back towards his room.

"Angel… Did Cordelia show any sign of change during your time with her?"

Angel thought about it for a second. "After you left the room Cordelia… she gently brushed Doyle's cheek. After that she was quiet, but I thought it was just the shock from seeing the body." Angel waited for a reply but nothing. "Giles?"

"Angel I want you to keep a watch on Cordelia."

"What are you planning Giles?"

"First I'm going to try and talk Principal Snyder into thinking I'm taking the children on a field trip so they can be absent from school today. After that I'll make a call to a friend of mine in Europe. Something about all this seems familiar. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Giles then hung up as did Angel. He looked towards a window seeing that the sun was rising. He wanted to check to see if Buffy was alright but knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure what happened with her or what Giles was planning. But he decided to let his brain take a rest when he lied down on his couch to sleep.

* * *

Spike and Anne walk inside an old burned-out factory.

"Home sweet home." Spike spat.

"This is where you lived?" Anne asked looking around the place that was in shambles.

"Yeah. Dru and I. Got a problem with it?"

"No. I've seen worse." Spike glances towards where Anne was to be standing. "Hey you should see the dump we're staying at."

"Well, looks like we're to stay here awhile pet. Just 'till the sun dies down."

Anne picks up a torn up doll that Spike seemed to have smashed earlier that night before Doyle and Kathy came to sunnydale.

"What happened to this?" Anne asked waving the doll.

"Don't know. Dru's dolls. She did what she did with them." Spike replied walking over to the bed to sleep until the sun sets. Anne put it back down and decided she'd take a rest too just until she figured out what she could do next. She knew if she left Spike alone he'd somehow escape and that's the last thing she wants right now.

* * *

**_Ok the next chapter will be better I promise. Till then. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Memory

**_Sorry about the wait everyone. Graduation had some surprising ourcomes that I just couldn't ignore. I had a great time. Anyway here's the next chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as well and hope to have it up shortly. Thanks and enjoy._**

* * *

Angel rolls from his side onto his back on the couch. Pain and torture swim by in his mind; what seems to be where he was sent to when Buffy stabbed him with a sword; he flinched over the thought and began to calm down when he saw Buffy once again. Flashes of his past when he was Angelus and to where he was in Sunnydale with Buffy flew by leading back to him drinking from Buffy. Angel rolled over in panic over what he was witnessing. The image flew past to where he leaves Sunnydale after staring to Buffy one last time. He couldn't help but feel horrid over watching himself leave the woman he loved alone. Angel wakes with a startle when images filled his mind of five years living in LA, leading to the last final battle. He drew a hard breath while searching around making sure he was awake. After realizing where he was Angel stood and headed to check on Cordelia. He pulled his curtain open finding his bed to be empty.

"Oh no." Angel mumbled.

* * *

Anne awoke with a sudden startle, she couldn't explain it but she knew something was wrong.

"Um… Spike?" She asked after yawning a bit. She blinked her eyes looking around finding all the supplies needed right next to her. She stood up stretching. "You would think a ghost wouldn't have such a painful sleep. Course for all I know they could of stuffed our bodies in something and I'm just feeling the after math." Anne said to herself while rolling her eyes. "Hey Spike! Time to go! Suns down and times a ticking away." She shouted picking up the box full of supplies. "Spike?" Anne began to worry when she heard no reply what so ever. "Hey!" She shouted once again looking towards the bed. She suddenly came to a shocking halt when she found the bed to be empty. "Mom!"

* * *

Xander left earlier that day from Joyce's house to head to Giles to see if he could help out anyway he could. Joyce would check on Buffy from time to time but had to keep herself busy from how scared she was for her daughter. She was now in the kitchen scrubbing the kitchen sink and counter tops, trying to get her mind off of everything.

"Hello, Joyce." Joyce turns to look behind her and sees Spike standing in the door way.

"Spike. You here to check on Buffy?"

"You could say that." He replied walking in. "Would've been here sooner, but sun and I don't do so well together."

"Oh yes I understand. Well Buffy is asleep right now, I'm making her some soup."

"I'll bring it up to her."

"Alright, care to talk until it's done?"

"Alright."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Please."

* * *

Anne was rushing to her moms house as fast as she could still caring the box. She remembered the story of this day well. It made her laugh over the part when Spike came over to Joyce's house just to have a talk, but now that she's here and everything has changed. She's not even sure her mom or Uncle Angel would make it in time to save Joyce. She quickly turned the corner bumping into Cordelia who let out a scream from seeing a floating box.

"Uh oh." Anne said, Cordelia rushed back to the opposite direction towards where Buffy's house should be. "Hey wait! It's just me!" Anne shouted after her.

* * *

Joyce picks up the teakettle from the stove and takes it over to the table, where she pours some into a cup for Spike to make hot chocolate.

"So I'm strolling through the park, looking for a meal, and I happen to walk by, and she's making out with the chaos demon! And so I said, 'You know, I don't have to put up with this.' And she said, 'Fine!' So I said, 'Fine, do whatever you like!' I mean, I thought we were going to make up, you know." Spike said taking a sip.

Joyce takes a seat across from him, "Well, she sounds very unreasonable."

"She is. But I love her." He replied smiling.

"Well, Spike, sometimes even when two people seem right for each other, their lives just take different paths. When Buffy's father and I…"

"No, this is different." Spike interrupted "Our love was eternal. Literally." He sighs looking down at his cup. "You got any of those little marshmallows?"

"Well, lemme look." She gets up to go check.

"Thanks. It's nice to have someone to listen. The last person I talked to, even though she wasn't really _there_; didn't care much about it."

"Oh I'm sorry." Joyce replied giving him some mellows.

"No need to fret about it. I actually enjoyed her little outburst on the subject, actually made sense." Joyce let out a small chuckle.

"Well it's always nice to have someone to listen."

"Sure is. She's actually the reason I'm here to talk to Buffy. Got a message for her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think the soups done. You can take it up to her if you'd like." Spike smiled and got up from the table with Joyce to get everything together.

* * *

**_Working on the next chapter now. I can't believe how the words are actually flowing through my mind. I have a feeling the next chapter will be up sooner than I thought. :D Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Ghosts talk

**_I did it. It came to me and I wrote it down and here it is the next chapter. Well I guess you all can guess that the excitment is drawing close for our little two kids to get their bodies back and the possibility of finding out who the parents are?? Course you all are probably wondering who Doyle saw when Cordelia and Angel left?? Ok I'm picking on you guys. lol sorry. ok read, review and enjoy. And I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible._**

Angel comes strolling through the neighborhood in search for Cordelia. He pauses to glance up into Buffy's house wondering if she was alright, and through the open door sees Spike grabbing a tray from Joyce. Instantly he makes a dead run for the door, jumps the porch railing and tries to go in, but is surprised to find himself thrown back. Joyce is startled by the sudden noise, and she takes a few steps away. Angel growls at Spike in extreme anger.

"Spike."

"Oh, my God. Get out of here!" Joyce shouted backing up.

"Yeah. You're not invited." Spike replied smiling behind Joyce finding this all to be entertaining.

"He's crazy. He'll kill us." Joyce scared not realizing the situation going on.

"Not while I breathe." He replied in a protective tone. "Well, actually, I don't breathe." He continues to taunt Angel behind Joyce.

"Joyce, listen to me." Angel said trying to get Joyce to understand.

"You get out of this house, or I will stake you myself."

"You're a very bad man." Spike replies trying to hold back his laughter.

"Joyce, you can't trust him. Invite me in." Angel's voice now thicker with Anger. Spike sees this and makes like he's going to bite Joyce.

"You touch her, and I'll cut your head off!"

"Yeah? You and what army?" Buffy comes up behind Spike.

"That would be me." She knocks Spike onto his back on the table and keeps him pinned there by the throat. "Angel, why don't you come on in?" He steps in, and Joyce begins to panic.

"Oh! Oh, no!" She walks around to the far side of the table.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy spat.

"Hey if I was going to kill her I'd of done it already." Spike replied trying to get loose from Buffy's grip.

"Okay, I-I'm confused again." Joyce stammered. Spike makes a grab for Buffy's arm and Angel takes a grab of his and yanks it off of Buffy and pins it to the table. Buffy grabs a wooden stirring spoon and makes a move to stake him.

"Wait! The girl!" Spike shouted.

"What girl?" Buffy asked still standing over him ready to stake.

"The little girl and boy." Angel grabs Spike by the coat and lifts him off of the table.

"What do you know about them Spike?"

"Know more than you think." Spike replies shoving Angel back.

"Don't toy with us Spike." Buffy replied clenching her jaw not taking this all amusing.

"You're the one with the stake love. Not sure if I tell you, you going to dust me or not?" Buffy and Angel looked towards each other questioning on what they should do.

"Hello. Still a little confused as to what's going on?" Joyce broke the silence. She jumped with a startle when she heard the door slam open and a scream.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Cordelia shouted bolting the door. Buffy and Angel ran out to the front door. Spike was about to make a break for it when the wooden Spoon came flying past him hitting the wall.

"Move, and I will dust you." Buffy said to Spike before following Angel. "Cordelia! What's wrong?" Buffy asked coming out next to Angel.

"I was walking home and… I bumped into this floating box." Cordelia shaking trying to keep her story straight. Buffy rolled her eyes to Cordelia while Angel looked confused.

"Cordelia, I don't have time to play these type of games." Cordelia was in shock and her fear turned into anger over the two not believing her.

"Look! Just because you're the slayer, and save the world and such, doesn't give you the right to not believe someone who actually _needs_ help from something supernatural going on. This town is full of crap, and I'm tired. So when I'm actually sinking low enough to rush into _your_ house and bolt the door, that means that I need your help!" Cordelia snapped pointing her finger towards Buffy. "So are you going to help me or not!?" Before a shocked Buffy could respond to that a scream was heard from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Buffy looked to Angel and they all three rushed into the kitchen. Cordelia only following to not be alone. "Spike you better-" Buffy came to a halt when she saw Spike rubbing Joyce's back trying to calm her down.

"Buffy." Joyce looked up. "Someone's here to talk to you. Hun you keep safe, I'm going to bed." Spike helped Joyce up from her chair and she headed out of the kitchen up stairs.

"What's going on?" Buffy snapped.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia shouted clinging onto Angel's arm while pointing to the table. "It's that box!" Angel and Buffy looked to the table seeing a box sitting on top.

"Where did that come from?" Buffy asked looking to Spike.

Spike paused for a moment and looked to his right, "It's probably because I've lived around it more than they have." Spike quietly said still looking to his right. Angel, Buffy and Cordelia all looked confused. "Drusilla, ghosts, demons, you name it."

"Spike!" Buffy shouted grabbing his attention. "What are you doing?"

"One second slayer." He replied looking back to his right. "What is it you want me to say?" A moment came as Spike seemed to have his attention to something else. "Alright. Ghost here tells me that you all need to-- What?" Spike seemed to have been interrupted. "No not me. Look!" He pointed down, Angel and Buffy were finding this to be slightly shocking. "I'm the interpreter that's it. I'm not going to go and help you and your little boyfriend go and--" He paused again. "Friend, boyfriend whatever. I'm not going to help you two play around with your little spells to get you back into your bloody bodies. You want my help, I get something in return."

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked.

"Am I the only one getting this?" Cordelia asked looking at the two. "He's talking to the ghost that was holding the box." Both Angel and Buffy glanced at each other then rolled their eyes looking back to Spike.

"No not good enough. I want Dru." Spike spoke up another pause was made. "There's no deal without Dru." Clearly Spike was arguing with someone. "Look." Spike spun around following something. "I can smell you, so stop trying to escape me. This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Dru for me to help you and your friend get back into your bodies." A moment was made again but Spike smiled brightly as if he has won something he then turns to face the confused three. "We've come to an agreement. Ghost here says she'd like us _four_ to head back to Giles. And I'm invited in."

"Like hell you are." Buffy spat.

"I don't think I'm invited in love." Spike said looking to his left. "Ghost wants me to tell you I'm talking to… uh Kathy." Angel quickly rushed over and grabbed Spike by the collar holding him up in the air.

"Spike, I think your times up." Angel replied grabbing the wooden spoon off the wall about to stake Spike.

"Angel wait!" Buffy shouted pointing towards the floating box. Angel, Buffy and Cordelia all stared towards the box floating towards Angel. It then began to swing against him, hitting him.

"Ghost wants you put me down peaches." Spike smirked towards Angel. Angel clenched his jaw and dropped Spike. "Hey!" Spike snapped jumping to his feet.

"Let's go to Giles." Angel said walking past Buffy and Cordelia who then followed. Spike looked towards the box then the two headed out following from behind.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think of this chapter?? Review._**


	13. Deleted Scene

**_Just the deleted scene argument between Spike and Kathy (Anne) That you may of wanted to read. :)_**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cordelia shouted clinging onto Angel's arm while pointing to the table. "It's that box!" Angel and Buffy looked to the table seeing a box sitting on top.

__

"Mom it's me Kathy. We're not dead." Anne shouted looking towards her mom but seeing no reaction.

"Where did that come from?" Buffy asked looking to Spike.

__

"Mom? Why is it they can't hear me but you can?" Anne asked finding this irritating.

Spike paused for a moment and looked to his right, "It's probably because I've lived around it more than they have." Spike quietly said still looking to his right. Angel, Buffy and Cordelia all looked confused.

__

"You mean by living with Drusilla?"

"Drusilla, ghosts, demons, you name it."

"Spike!" Buffy shouted grabbing his attention. "What are you doing?"

"One second slayer." He replied looking back to his right. "What is it you want me to say?"

__

"Tell them we need to get to Giles place so we can do the spell."

"Alright. Ghost here tells me that you all need to--"

__

"No."

"What?" Spike seemed to have been interrupted.

__

"You too. You have to come too."

"No not me."

__

"Yes."

"Look!" He pointed down, Angel and Buffy were finding this to be slightly shocking. "I'm the interpreter that's it. I'm not going to go and help you and your little boyfriend go and--"

__

"Eww, Doyle's not my boyfriend." Anne interrupted.

"Friend, boyfriend whatever. I'm not going to help you two play around with your little spells to get you back into your bloody bodies. You want my help, I get something in return."

__

"Fine."

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked.

__

"I'll make sure you leave Sunnydale freely and not be harmed." Anne promised while Cordelia was talking to Angel and Buffy.

"No not good enough. I want Dru." Spike snapped.

__

"No way. Psycho's out of the picture for good. Well--"

"There's no deal without Dru."

__

"Deal's final and I don't have to take this crap from you." Anne started to sneak around Spike.

"Look." Spike spun around following her. "I can smell you, so stop trying to escape me. This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Dru for me to help you and your friend get back into your bodies."

Anne knew she was beat, _"Fine." _Spike smiled brightly as if he has won something he then turns to face the confused three. "We've come to an agreement. Ghost here says she'd like us _four_ to head back to Giles. And I'm invited in."

"Like hell you are." Buffy spat.

__

"Mom come on!"

"I don't think I'm invited in love." Spike said looking to his left.

__

"Tell her you're talking to me, Kathy."

"Ghost wants me to tell you I'm talking to… uh Kathy." Angel quickly rushed over and grabbed Spike the collar holding him up in the air.

"Spike, I think your times up." Angel replied grabbing the wooden spoon off the wall about to stake Spike.

__

"No!" Anne shouted grabbing the box.

"Angel wait!" Buffy shouted pointing towards the floating box. Angel, Buffy and Cordelia all stared towards the box floating towards Angel. It then began to swing against him hitting him.

__

"Put him down! He has to stay alive, now put him down!" She shouted swinging the box.

"Ghost wants you put me down peaches." Spike smirked towards Angel. Angel clenched his jaw and dropped Spike. "Hey!" Spike snapped jumping to his feet.

"Let's go to Giles." Angel said walking past Buffy and Cordelia who then followed. Spike looked towards the box then the two headed out following from behind.


	14. Chapter 13 Surprise guest

**_This chapter may have a surprise. But the next chapter is going to bring in more on Doyle's side of what happened. This is just a short chapter of the five walking together and discovering something. Enjoy._**

Angel and Buffy were walking side by side while Cordelia was following and Spike and Anne right behind her.

"How are you doing?" Angel softly asked Buffy.

"A little dizzy and sore, but ok." Buffy replied giving him the best smile she could. Angel returned a smile and the two grabbed each others hands.

__

"Ugh." Anne let out.

"With you all the way love. They can't help it though." Spike replied quietly so Angel and Buffy wouldn't hear.

__

"Save the speech, I've heard it before."

"What speech?"

"That love is consuming, and burns speech." Anne stirred the box slightly.

Spike bit his tongue and didn't say a word. He found it slightly shocking she knew what was to come out of his mouth. Anne looked towards Cordelia who seemed to be rubbing her right arm.

_"Asked what's wrong with Cordelia."_

"What? Why?"

__

"Something's wrong with her."

"Yeah. I see that." Spike replied not showing a sign of caring.

__

"You want Dru?"

Spike let out a sigh, "Cordelia?"

Cordelia turned around to look back at him still walking. "Yeah?"

Spike nod his head towards her arm, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied letting go of her arm.

"Alright. Nothing's wrong with her."

__

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

__

"Yes there is."

"She doesn't think so."

__

"Well I do. So ask her again."

"You bloody ask her."

"Spike!" Buffy snapped after startling the two. "Are you arguing?"

"She started it!" Spike pointed towards the box.

"Well I'm finishing it. Leave Kathy alone."

__

"Tell them to check Cordelia's arm."

"I'm not going to do that pet." Spike mumbled back.

__

"Tell them to check Cordelia's arm. Now!"

Spike tightened his fists annoyed over being bossed around by two girls, both with the same tone.

"Ghost wants me to tell you to check Cordelia's arm."

"It's Kathy!" Buffy snapped.

"Not from where I stand slayer." Spike snapped back. He was done taking the snotty attitude from her, and she was definitely not going to tell him how to call someone. "Now are you going to check Cordelia's arm?" Buffy glared at Spike then turned to face Cordelia.

"I'm fine." She let out.

"Cordelia let me see your arm." Buffy asked.

"No I'm fine." Cordelia replied shielding her arm.

"Fine!" Buffy raised her hands. "I've had enough of this, let's just get to Giles and get this over with."

"Buffy wait." Angel asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "Cordelia, please let me see your arm."

"It's just sore, that's all. Nothing wrong with it." Cordelia tried to get them to leave it alone, but Angel kept insisting on seeing what the trouble was and raised her sleeve revealing a bruise in shape of a hand print.

"Cordelia where'd that come from?" Angel asked both Buffy and Anne gazing down towards it.

__

"That looks like Doyle's hand-print." Anne said to herself.

"It's nothing, I probably did it when I was sleeping." Cordelia pulled her hand away pulling the sleeve back down.

"Cordelia that's not nothing." Buffy replied slightly worried.

"Pfft." Cordelia let out. Buffy was about to argue more about the issue when the team were interrupted by a door swinging open.

"Buffy!" Faith shouted from Giles door. "We're all in here waiting for you."

"Faith!?"

* * *

**_Surprise! Yes I know. lol anyway... review. please. _**

**_Ok now for the bad news. I may not be able to post the next chapter until maybe a few days. See now I have to go to my friends graduation, and she lives quite a ways, but when I return I will post right away. So I hope none of you leave cause I do have an exciting chapter coming up. Ok review and thanks for reading._**


	15. Chapter 14 Bringing the team together

**_Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took so long... but I was having fun over there. :D And she has NO internet connection. But I'm back and I've written the next chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to have the next one up tomorrow. :D I'm glad you guys still are enjoying the story. Ok here you go. :D Enjoy._**

(hours earlier)

Doyle pulled himself out shaking the feeling off, _"Did it work?"_ He asked aloud as he saw no movement coming from Cordelia and Angel.

"We better get you home." Angel said covering the children's bodies.

"Yeah." Cordelia forced out. The two left the room and Doyle hung his head.

_"It didn't work."_

"It did." A voice came from behind. Doyle quickly turned around and smiled brightly. "Hey."

"Faith!" Doyle rushed over to give her a hug but stops in front of her when he realizes they're both just figments. "What's going on? Are you here to take us back?"

"No bud. Sorry." Doyle's smile faded. "Hey where's that positive look you always give?"

"It faded away just like I will soon."

"Hey woe! What's that? Negativity? You're mom isn't going to be so thrilled over that." Faith said with her hands on her waist.

"Sorry. It's just been really crazy. And Anne. I mean... she's trying but I know this is all way too much for her to cope with." Faith smiled over Doyle's feelings for his friend.

"Hey look. Just keep up the smile and positive look or you'll never get home. Ok?" Doyle gave her a smile the best he could while she came down to his level. "Alright. Willow has figured out a spell to get you guys back, but we're going to need yours and Anne's help for this to work." She replied. Before she finished she began to look around noticing that she and Doyle were alone in the room besides the bodies lying on the bed. "Speaking of which, where is Anne?"

"She's with Uncle Spike." He replied letting out a breath.

"Oh good. We need him too for this to work." Doyle looked slightly confused over Faith's reply. "Ok, for this spell to work, we need every available member to come in and help out. That includes me."

"You? Wait, this is when you went all... Evil."

"Hey, actually not yet. And I wasn't that evil. Just had a bad sense of direction." Doyle gave her a look that Angel would always give her when she was caught in a situation that she was trying hard to get out of. "Stop that. You're creeping me out with that look." Doyle slightly smiled. "Hey there's that smile I've been looking for. Listen, I'm not evil yet, this is when I was on my own and didn't want to join B's little team. So all you have to do is get me back over here to Giles and try and figure out a way to get everyone else over here too."

"How am I going to contact you?"

"You've got brains kid. You'll figure it out." Faith let out a wink. "I'll see you soon." And with that Faith disappeared.

"Oh great." Doyle let out a sigh.

--

(Now)

__

"That looks like Doyle's hand-print." Anne said to herself.

"It's nothing, I probably did it when I was sleeping." Cordelia pulled her hand away pulling the sleeve back down.

"Cordelia that's not nothing." Buffy replied slightly worried.

"Pfft." Cordelia let out. Buffy was about to argue more about the issue when the team were interrupted by a door swinging open.

"Buffy!" Faith shouted from Giles door. "We're all in here waiting for you."

"Faith!?"

Buffy looked towards Giles house in complete shock over seeing the second slayer standing in his door way. Faith came strolling out seeing that they all were in shock.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Actually you probably would." She replied looking towards the floating box next to Spike. "Ok I'll tell you." She replied smiling.

--

(few hours early)

Faith's at her motel inside her room. She's struggling with the TV, slapping and shaking it to try to get some reception, but gets nothing. There is a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She shouts out. The door opens revealing Giles walking in. "Hey, what's up?" She asks still looking to the TV. "Work, damn it!" She snaps.

"Hey." Giles replies closing the door. Faith gives up and turns off the TV. She stands up and faces Giles.

"What's going on? Scary monsters? Buffy needing some back-up?"

"No. Sorry," He replies stepping further in. "Actually, I may need your help on something much more serious. Or I may think it to be more serious."

"What is it?" Faith asks crossing her arms.

Giles lets out a sigh and pulls his glasses off while cleaning them. "It appears, we need you over at my place for a spell."

"A spell?"

"Yes."

"You mean like, hocus pocus gibberish?" Faith asks smiling brightly.

"You may say that."

"What makes you think I'd be helpful?" Giles pulls out a folded paper in his pocket and hands it to her. The paper has a list of names and a title stating '**Spell for kids!'**

"Something happened last night that we've all been trying to figure out. Buffy was brought home just awhile ago by Xander. While I was at home examing the bodies-"

"Wait bodies?"

"I can't answer all of your questions right now. It's much easier to explain by showing you." He replied walking towards her. "While I was examing the bodies, I came across this folded paper with these names on it. I'm not sure if it means anything for this time, but-" He could see the confused look upon her face as he continued on. "But... it seems I have no other option. As you can see your name is written on there, which means you're apart of this."

"Look.." She begins while handing him the paper back. "I'm not really apart of the team, and am kind of on my own now so-"

"Faith. Please." Faith could see how much Giles was pleading for help in his eyes.

"Alright." She replied.

--

(Now)

"After that I came here, and Giles filled me in on the little tid bit and now... well I'm ready to help. So we're all in there just waiting for you guys so let's go." Faith said excitedly.

_"Anne!" Doyle shouted rushing towards her from behind. Anne dropped the box and ran to Doyle._ Everyone jumped over the sudden drop of the box.

__

"Are you ok?" Anne asked looking to Doyle worried.

"What's going on? Spike?" Buffy asked worried.

"It's ok Slayer. Ghosts just found themselves again." Spike replied picking up the box. Buffy nodded as Angel, Cordelia, Faith and she followed Spike inside.

__

"I'm fine. You wont believe all the crap I went through. I saw Faith." Doyle replied smiling.

"Yeah I can see her too Doyle." Anne sarcastically replied watching Faith walk inside the house.

"No. Our Faith. Aunt Faith."

"Where is she?" Anne asked looking around.

"She left. She wanted me to get everyone whose in town from the team together, and brought to this house for the spell to be cast."

"They're doing a spell?"

"Yeah."

"What about our spell?" Anne asked knowing all the crap she went through to get the stuff together.

"It's a two way." Doyle replied seeing Anne was confused. "Look, everything is inside. I'll explain it all on the way in." He replied as the two headed in.

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15 A failing blow

**_Ah! The unending busy life it seems at time. lol I'm so sorry for not updateing but I have a reason. I re-read what I wrote and started realizing that I was going off track... I "hate" doing that. (you can see I wrote that on my main page too) lol So I decided to take a small break from the story and let the characters and storyline come back to me. Which it finally has once again... and I think you can see that from the way I wrote this chapter out. :) Anyway I hope you enjoy and since I was gone so long I'm giving you all these two chapters. :D thanks for reading and enjoying._**

* * *

Both Cordelia and Willow finished pouring a sugary circle in the middle of the living room, with the two bodies in the center, and gleaming candle light glistening around the entire room, they were all preparing for the spell. Angel was keeping an eye on Spike who was standing alone in the corner of the room while Buffy and Xander were helping Giles in the kitchen with the certain products needed; and Faith was reading the book while telling Oz where to place the certain materials at. Everything was nearly set, and both Anne and Doyle couldn't help but just stare in silence at themselves lying their stone dead on the floor.

"Are we almost ready?" Buffy asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Almost done." Willow replied drawing a star of whip-cream on the two children's chest.

"Spike!" Buffy snapped looking towards Spike.

"Yeah?" He asked jumping to his feet so to speak.

"The kids? Are they ready?" Spike rolled his eyes over the cold tone given in Buffy's voice.

"Ghost?" He asked looking around. Anne was off in her own world not even hearing Spike call for her. "Ghost?" He asked once more. Everyone in the room paused for a moment from what they were all doing as Giles and Xander both walked slowly out of the kitchen; each staring towards Spike. Buffy was looking aggravated towards at him and he knew he better get an answer soon or he's dust from where he stands. "Ghost!" He snapped.

__

"Hey." Doyle tapped Anne's shoulder. Anne turned to look towards Doyle and he pointed towards Spike.

"Sorry. Spike! We're ready." Anne replied.

Spike let out a sigh of relief then turned to Buffy, "They're ready."

"Let's begin." Buffy said. Everyone gathered around in a circle. Buffy was between Giles and Angel, then came Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Faith and Xander who stood next to Giles to finish the circle; each staring down towards the two bodies.

__

"Are you ok?" Doyle asked before the two stepped into the middle of the circle.

"A little freaked. Think I can bare with it though." She replied seeming shaken.

"It's going to be fine. Our spell will put us back in our bodies, and then our family will re-open the portal which will take us back home to our time, everything's going to be fine." Anne looked up to Doyle and smiled.

"Thanks." She replied grabbing his hand as the two walked in the center. "We're ready Spike."

Spike let out a nod towards Willow and everyone grabbed each other's hands as she began.

"Awaken dieu des ténèbres… (Awaken god of darkness) kommen her einerseits deren getroffen blut für zufriedenheit… (come forth the one whose taken blood for satisfaction) uphale deze nieuwe bieden wij geven. (up hale this new offering we give.)" Everyone lets out their hands slicing their palms as the blood dripped down around the bodies. "Laissez-le être connu… (Let it be known) Lassen Sie sie getroffen werden… (Let it be taken) Laat hen ontvangen de gave van het leven. (Let them receive the gift of life)." A shot of electricity shoots from the center of the circle as the team watch as it begins to trace every part of the children's bodies. Both Anne and Doyle looked down scared as the electricity climbed up their ghostly figures revealing to everyone their shape.

__

"Doyle?" Anne's voice was scared as she looked to Doyle.

"It's going to be ok." He replied in a soothing tone, but she kept shaking her head and panting.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Nothing's wrong. Hey…" He forced her to face him. "Listen to me. Nothing's wrong, we're going to be fine." He kissed his friend on the forehead and held her close to him as their bodies on the ground began to disappear and themselves began to become visible.

"Willow!?" Buffy shouted.

"Don't break the circle!" She shouted back. Everyone gripped onto each others hands as a blue portal began to open beneath the two kids.

_"Doyle?"_

_"Just hold on!"_

The portal began to open wider and wider, suddenly revealing another side. Willow continued on with the spell, as everyone continued holding onto each others hands. Buffy began to look down to the portal seeing it open another side; it was like looking through a mirror from what she saw. Buffy suddenly snapped back as everyone else flinched over an energy shooting through their bodies. The bright glowing energy shot back down towards the portal blowing out all the candles and everything went black.

_"Did we make it?" Anne slightly whispered while she was still clinging onto Doyle. The lights flicked on but Anne's eyes remained tightly shut._

_"Anne." Doyle faintly whispered. Anne pulled herself slightly away from Doyle with her eyes still shut._

She let out a faint breathe and gently opened her eyes. What she saw was the last hope of her returning home, fading away.

* * *

Both Doyle and Anne sat alone in the kitchen now visible; while the gang discuss what had just happened earlier.

"The spell must of gone wrong on their side." Giles exclaimed. "It's the logical way."

"I don't care what's logical or not. What I do care is that they're both still here." Buffy sternly replied, trying to keep her voice down so the two children wouldn't hear.

"Well maybe… maybe our spell went wrong." Willow suggested worriedly.

"How could it go wrong Will? Our spell was to put the kids back in their bodies and heal them. Their spell was to bring them home." Xander brought out.

"Well… then why would we abandon them like this?" Willow asked.

"Hey. I don't think it was intentional." Oz gives Willow a comforting smile while rubbing her back, Willow smiles warmly to him. The gang continue to; in their way, argue about what had just happened, while Doyle was trying his best to comfort Anne.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked while Anne laid her head on the table. "You haven't said a word since we came visible."

"What's there to say?" She asked so blunt. "We're stuck here. We screwed with time and now we're facing the consequences."

Doyle looked hurt over what his friend was going through. He wanted to fix all this so much, just bring them both back home; where she smiled and was happy with life… the debates they had, the pranks they played, the trouble they usually got themselves into together. She had so much life to give, and he was watching it fade away from her just because he brought her back to the world that was only known to them as a fantasy.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Doyle finally broke the silence as he got up from his chair and headed towards the living room.

"All I'm saying is just until we can figure this out, Angel and I are capable of raising them." Giles took his glasses off looking towards Buffy trying to understand.

"Pfft." Cordelia spat out of no where which caught everyone's attention, especially both Angel and Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well if you ask me… that is the dumbest idea I've heard out of this whole freakish bizzaro two days." Cordelia brought out. "Are you seriously trying to kill them?" Buffy looked shocked over Cordelia's reasoning as Angel and the rest looked confused.

"I have to agree with legs here." Spike came in, in Cordy's defense.

"No one's asking you." Buffy spat back, which tensed Spike up but he backed away trying to fight the urge of wanting to rip her throat out.

"B, as hard as it is to agree with a blood thirsten killer, they both have a point." Faith came to both of their defense.

"Have you all completely lost your minds?" Xander asked.

"Guys, give Cordelia a chance, what else do we have right now?" Oz mentioned.

"I believe Oz has a point." Giles came in to say, "Cordelia what do you mean by your accusation?"

Cordelia eyed each of them making sure they were going take her serious.

"If you ask me. These kids came from a future where we all are different and you two," She pointed towards Buffy and Angel. "Are surprisingly not together." Cordelia while continuing on walked off thinking to herself of what to say next while everyone listened. "Which means," She turned to face them all while pointing. "Ever since you two found out that you were no longer the poetic story of life, but that you had moved on, you both in a way freaked; which probably somehow changed the future."

"Are you saying that we should bring the real parents of the children together at this time until we get them back home?" Giles asked finding this a bit remarkable that Cordelia's accusation made sense to him.

"Well actually I was thinking that one of them hasn't actually come to the "Truth" and is being selfish by making sure that them "not" being, doesn't happen." Cordelia brought out surprising everyone in the room. "But your thought could work too."

"We can't! Kathy wont even tell me who the father is." Buffy quickly responded.

"She will." A faint voice came from behind. Everyone turned to find Doyle standing at the door way listening.

"Doyle." Angel walked towards him but Doyle stepped back.

"If I knew… if I knew us not telling you the exact truth. That it would place mine… our life in danger." He let out a breathe and looked up to them. "We'll do it. If it helps to get us home then I'll tell everything…. We'll tell you who our parents are."

* * *

**_Yep, now comes the time to reveal to you all the parents... which some of you have or may have not figured out. Just before you forward to the next chapter to find out who... don't forget to review. ;)_**


	17. Chapter 16 Once upon a time

**_And now for the chapter you've all been waiting for... The parents. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)_**

* * *

Doyle just finished telling Anne what they needed to do, and she couldn't help but become worried and teary eyed. Everyone stood in the room waiting for a response, hopefully if they all find out the truth they could work this out and un-due what they have seemed to have caused from the future.

"Doyle… I can't. I don't think I can handle their reaction." Anne said while shaking her head.

"I'll do it. You can just wait here and I'll take them in the room and tell them." Anne continued to shake her head. "Listen, if we don't do this, we're going to be stuck here. And if we're stuck here, our future wont happen, and one day we'll both just vanish." Anne looks to the gang then back to Doyle.

"Fine. But I have to do it." Doyle let out an understanding nod.

"We'll both do it." Anne nod in agreement and the two stood facing everyone.

"You might want to sit down." She suggested and everyone took a seat at the table. Anne stood playing with her fingers while she looked down at her feet trying to put the words needed together. After a moment she finally looked up to face everyone.

"I'm going to tell you all a story. Cause the way I figure," She glances to Doyle then back to them. "You may not take it as much as a shock." She took a deep breathe and whispered to herself, _thanks to Doyle._ "Once upon a time there was a vampire. And he was the meanest vampire in all the land." Everyone without making contacted would glance to Angel now and then while Spike just rolled his eyes while he stood in the corner of the room. "All the other vampires were afraid of him, he was such a-"

"Bastard!" Spike spat and everyone glared at him.

"Yeah." Anne smiled. "Then one day he's cursed by gypsies. They restore his human soul. And all of a sudden he is mad with guilt." Anne turned to Doyle who saw she was starting to slightly freak again.

"So sure enough enter the girl." Doyle said pointing to Buffy. "Pretty blonde whose a vampire slayer by trade. And our vampire fell madly in love with her." Buffy and Angel looked to one another then back to the children.

"Eventually the two of them, well in Uncle Doyle's terms, they got fleshy with one another." Everyone slightly smiled which helped Anne to relax a bit as she continued. "Now I know you all know this story already, but I'm… we're trying to show you, we understand how everything went, and why it's so hard for everyone to possibly cope with the new situation. Well anyway, a spark of happiness happened; which is very rare I'd like to point out. Once or twice tops." She slightly chuckled in embarrassment over quoting Wesley's words. "Anyway the vampire goes bad once again, and begins to kill again, with the help of a child or two of his… so in vampire's terms." Spike looked up remembering exactly what had happened when Angelus returned that day. "Well with the help from friends they all brought together the power to bring his soul back. And just before killing him, Buffy stares at him realizing what had just happened. But it's to late for the lovers to reconnect, so she sends him to hell to save the world." Everyone quietly sits each refraining from eye contact with each other.

"What happens next?" Angel finally said breaking the silence.

"What happens next is you leave." Doyle stated. "You figure you can't be anywhere near her without endangering you both."

"And Mom, heartbroken but understanding the leave of her former lover, decides to move on with life and goes to college with her best friends." Anne finished.

"While in LA Dad becomes a…" Doyle tries to not chuckle over what he's about to say. "Brooder. Which changes when he meets a certain young man who helps him on his new course on life, which is helping the helpless. This man's name was Doyle."

"While in Sunnydale, Mom continues on with her life's business plus dealing with the new foundation of a certain military project. And she meets a young handsome man whose normal but knows the creepy crawlers that are found at night."

"Back in LA both Dad and Doyle go on a case where they need to help a young girl escape the clutches of a certain vampire who is fed by Wolfram&Hart… who becomes your most known enemy. While helping the new girl you, Dad, come across an old smiling face, who later on you save from the vampire. She soon joins the team and helps you create Angel investigations." Xander suddenly let out a snort interrupting Doyle.

"Xander." Buffy quietly snapped.

"It's funny. Angel's investigations? Who would want a vampire to help them from vampires?" Spike even slightly chuckled over that reasoning as did, Faith and Oz who each tried their hardest not to. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked back to Doyle and Anne.

"You think you guys can shorten it up or something? I don't think everyone can keep a straight face." Buffy asked.

"Sure." Anne replied walking to the table. "Doyle died after saving others but before he did he passed a special gift onto the girl. Later through the months she changed into a remarkable woman this helped Angel to see another side to her and without thinking it to be possible, began to fall in love with her." Buffy decided to stand up from the table and leaned against the counter, she was finding this more difficult to deal with then she thought.

Anne continued on. "Remarkable and depressing things happened where the two weren't able to be together; ending with her death-- after passing on the gift to Angel."

"Wait. She died?" Angel asked finding that a bit sad.

"Don't worry, you found out later she didn't, after you destroyed Wolfram&Hart you found her and saved her from them. It's a really neat story--"

"Romantic I think." Anne brought out.

"It's just to long. So Buffy," Doyle now taking his turn. "Later two demons join your little team one who later fell in love with you in his own way. He gained your trust through the months and years. Till finally after--"

"Oh. You're no longer with that man we talked about before, his name was Riley." Anne interrupted. "Sorry." She said to Doyle.

Doyle continued. "Like I was saying, this demon who tried to gain your trust for so long, looses it all in one night when he revealed his true monsteress side." Buffy looked worried over that last sentence that was said.

Anne could see this and decided to finish up. "Although he showed you his true monsteress side, his love for you was greater and he decided to give you what you deserved. This demon went away for months to get himself-- a soul." Everyone looked up shocked curious to who this demon could possibly be.

"If he was soulless already then why didn't he?" Buffy began to ask.

"You can thank Riley for that. He placed a chip in the demons brain to where he couldn't kill any humans but only demons so that's why he joined your little group." Doyle replied.

"Yeah. So After his return the two began to grow trust once again and a friendship that turned to love. And on the day of the apocalypse, you told him that you loved him." Buffy looked hurt that she could find love again, it was hard for her to even think of the possibility. "He died that very day to save you and the world."

"Wait. The man Buffy falls for dies too?" Angel exclaimed finding that unbelievable.

"It was really a trap by a greater evil that was under the help by Wolfram&hart, later dad; you're sent a package and inside there's a necklace that brings him back from the dead, and he joins your team feeling that there's a reason for him being there." Doyle replied.

Everyone looked at each other still not knowing who the parents are.

"So who are your parents?" Oz asked.

Both Anne and Doyle looked to each other then back to everyone. Buffy and Angel both listened carefully to what was about to be said.

Doyle finally decides to say it. "Dad, the girl you fall in love with is my mom-- Cordelia Chase." Everyone gasped.

"And mom, the demon-man you fall in love with, is none other than-- William the Bloody, Spike." Everyone turns to face both Spike and Cordelia who stood in the back in shock while the two stared towards the children then to Buffy and Angel astonished.

"No way." Faith smiled.

* * *

**_So... let me guess, allot of you are saying, "I knew it!" Right? lol Good guess if so. :) Ok tell me what you thought. Reviews are the best. ;) Again sorry for the delay._**


	18. Chapter 17 Strongest Power

_**Update!**_

* * *

"Spike." Buffy exclaimed as Anne nod her head agreeing. "and Cordelia." Doyle nod his head also. "Oh…" Buffy could only say. "well…that's just… unbelievable." She flopped back in a chair in complete shock.

Everyone else was still in amazement as well. Angel couldn't stop looking to Cordelia then back to Doyle; he saw the resemblance but just couldn't come to the thought of it actually being Cordelia. The one woman who turns out to be the one he loves, cherishes and marries. As far as he knew, she and the Cordette's reminded him of the soviet secret police if they cared a lot about shoes. After a minute or two just gazing back and forth at the two, and Buffy sat down -- he left the room to clear his head. Giles pulled off his glasses to speak but couldn't say the words he intended to say, actually he had no idea what to say. He was to much in shock over the fact that Spike becomes the man who Anne stated him to be.

"So um… Buffy are you? You know. Do you…?" Willow continued to stammer on -- not really coming to the point; she looks to Oz for help, but he shakes his head.

"I don't think you should ask that right now." He quietly stated. She nodded in agreement knowing what he meant, but Xander couldn't hold it in. He wanted to know, the question to be answered.

"Buff? You find Spike attractive?" He asked so bluntly. Both Spike and Buffy quickly glanced at Xander in shock over his blunt comment, then to each other, quickly looking away.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Buffy scrunched up her face looking grossed.

"Bloody hell, I'm not even attracted to _that_." Spike replied finding Buffys reaction a bit insulting. He was planning on keeping his thoughts to himself to not hurt his little ghost friend or daughter; but that severally ticked him off. And he can't help it -- he follows his blood. "That's Angels territory."

Everyone quickly glanced disgusted over Spike's choice of words, and Faith couldn't help but chuckle over it.

"You make it sound like Angel's a dog." Faith popped out.

"Hey." Angel said just walking back in after hearing what was being said.

"To me, he reminds me of a puppy." Willow brought out, which helped Buffy to smile.

"Well he does have those dark brown puppy eyes." Buffy replied dazed.

"Yeah. And as far as vampire's goes he's cute and cuddly." Cordelia said, and all three girls agreed with her, as if they were all having a normal day to day conversation.

"Listen to yourselves. You're all becoming dazed over prasing Angel, when one he marries Cordelia -- _my girlfriend_, and two, he was a killer just a few months ago if you all remember." Xander spat out, catching everyone's attention.

"Xander!" Buffy spat, annoyed he'd bring up when Angel became evil.

"I say he's a dog." Oz brought back up making everyone smile and chuckle.

"More like a Rabid Dog, if you ask me." Spike mumbled.

"Shut-up Spike!" The team shouted, which somehow brought an argument out between them all.

Buffy and Angel began to argue, wondering when or _if_ either had any relations or attraction with Cordelia or Spike. While that was going on, Xander began to argue with Cordelia about how long has she found Angel attractive, while Oz and Willow tried to calm them down. And Giles began to interrogate Spike as to how possibly he could turn out to be the man Anne had explained earlier -- still finding it hard to believe. Moments passed and a loud whistle broke the arguing turning the room into dead silence.

"Guys! Come on. There's kids involved." Faith snapped standing at the door way with her hands to her hips. Everyone realized the kids were missing and began to worry.

"Where are they?" Everyone asked including Spike, which caught Buffy's attention for a second, of how worried he seemed to be.

"They're fine. After Xander's reasons for Angel not being a puppy," She raised an eyebrow towards him. "I noticed the slight discomfort the kids were having over their so called _parents_ not taking the truth quite so well." She continued while taking a seat. "I put them to bed. They were out like lights."

Everyone took a seat as the room remained dead silent. No one knew what to say -- they were all afraid to speak, worried that it might start up another argument. Giles suddenly opened his mouth to break the silence.

"I suppose, we're going to have to figure out what our next step will have to be." No movement came from either of the Scooby team, or Spike -- so Giles continued. "Does anybody have any ideas on how we begin the next spell?" This caught everyone's attention once again.

"I thought after we found out who the parents were that they, _us_ -- the future us, are suppose to take care of it." Xander asked.

"Well if that were true Xander, I'd expect they would have already done it, but since the children are still here…" Giles replied.

"Yeah, and also. I'm kind of lost on something." Oz began. "If we already _basically_, had the parents -- in fact everyone during the spell. Shouldn't the kids had been sent home?" Oz asked, which put everyone into deep thought.

Why is it that the children were still here, even though they had everyone accounted for? Something was missing, some piece, clue -- some answer to why the children are still here. The question was filling everyone's mind until a sudden answer came out from Faith that caught everyone's attention in a way that even made her feel uncomfortable for even thinking it.

"Maybe they have to fall in love." Faith blurted out, meaning Angel falling for Cordelia and Buffy falling for Spike; which almost left everyone speechless until Xander blurted out.

"What!?"

"I'm just saying maybe that's it. I mean isn't love suppose to be the strongest power?" Faith asked.

"Pfft!" Cordy responded. "From the way those kids told that story, they made it sound like it took each of us a few years just to grow some feelings for each other -- and yet you think we could get it done over night?"

"As hard as it is for me to say it, I have to agree with Cordelia." Buffy replied.

"Well B, we have to think of something, or else your little girl will seize to exist."

Buffy looked to each of the Scooby team who had their eyes on her. They all knew this was hard for her, so she was the main person who had to make the decision of what to do next. Buffy finally turned to face Angel for guidance.

"Angel? What do you think we should do?" She softly asked.

Angel was left on his own, having to come up with an answer in order to save the kids, and still keep the one woman he ever loved. He thought for a moment, then came to the conclusion.

"We'll give it a try." Angel pushed out those words with great difficulty, while he watched tears form in Buffy's eyes. He almost felt his heart sink -- if possible. Buffy nodded then turned to Giles.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

* * *

**_Ok homework assignment for YOU! What do you think should happen next between the four? Here are your choices,_**

**_Date?_**

**_Live together?_**

**_or_**

**_Family outing every night?_**

**_Please Review! Thanks. :D_**


	19. Chapter 18 New Arrangements

**_Ta da! Another addition to this story. :D I hope you all weren't too upset with the delay, but I wanted to make sure I had enough votes in. lol So everyone had amazing recomendations and I'm greatful with the ideas. But there were more votes on one of them. I'm not saying what cause I'll let you find out when you read. :) I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_I wish I was able to reply to the annoymous reviews but can't. :) Anyway thank you also for your review!_**

* * *

Giles comes walking out of the back room with Faith. Both of them had just finished talking with the children over the predicament they just had.

"Congratulations guys," Faith began while looking amused about something, "you four are now living together." She finished saying while taking a seat.

"What!?" The four shouted looking to Giles for answers.

"Calm down." Giles gestured everyone to take a seat. "Now I spoke with the children and they each had an idea-"

"Which were?" Xander asked, not liking this new arrangement at all.

"Doyle suggested family night outings and Kathy suggested you four going on dates." Everyone had their own reactions over the suggestions, and were about to say something but decided to let Giles continue. "I thought both were reasonable, and carefully thought out ideas. But since the children aren't that _aware_ of who you all are _now_ it wouldn't quite work."

"What do you mean what we are now?" Buffy couldn't help but ask.

"That each of you are completely stubborn, and wouldn't make it far enough to create a spark of affection for one another." Giles replied. The four sighed knowing he was right.

"So what? We're going to all live somewhere together till some sign that we're all one big happy family comes to play?" Cordelia asked raising her eyebrow.

"Something like that." Giles replied. "But the children wont be staying with you."

"Oh bollocks! Why not?" Spike asked irritated, Ghost was the only person who he could deal with right now and living with three other annoying glots, is not his so called, cup of tea.

"Because I don't feel you all are ready for that kind of responsibility." Giles replied seeing the glares coming from the four.

"We can handle it." Buffy spat, finding herself a bit irritated as well.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Giles brought out.

"Meaning?" Angel asked while clenching his jaw.

"Meaning-- I don't think the _children_ will be able to handle it. They're both used to having two loving parents who love each other very much. You four can't even be alone in a room for more than five minutes without arguing about something. How do you all think the children would respond to that? It might weaken their chances of survival completely." Everyone could see where Giles was coming from and looked away to think of what to do next.

"So what do you suggest?" Willow asked knowing exactly what everyone else was thinking. "That they all live together for a bit, and then the children are brought to them after a while?" She seemed worried none of this is going to work, and the children are likely doomed.

"That is precisely what I suggest." Giles replied. "And both you and Cordelia wouldn't have to worry about your parents or school, I have that taken care of." Giles looked to Buffy, knowing she was about to use those as an excuse.

"So where are they going to live?" Oz asked, which brought everyone's attention back to Giles.

* * *

Buffy walks into Angels mansion with a bag of luggage seeming slightly annoyed. Angel walks over to help when Cordelia shoves by Buffy handing Angel her own luggage.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "Nice place." Cordelia headed inside the mansion looking around, leaving both Angel and Buffy with a black stare. Buffy finally rolled her eyes and walked passed Angel.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" She asks aloud.

"Sheer torture?" Spike replies walking in from the back.

Buffy shakes her head and asks, "Where've you been?"

"Outside getting a tan." He replies sarcastically walking past her to sit on the couch.

"So where exactly am I sleeping?" Cordelia asked Angel, who quickly looked up blankly.

"Uh… I forgot about that." he replies.

"I call the bed!" Spike quickly raised his hand.

"I don't think so Spike -- the bed is either Angel's or mine." Buffy replied.

"Pfft. Right so you and brood boy could have a spark of happiness together? No thank you, I'm not one wanting to be a midnight snack." Cordelia said meaning Angelus returning and feasting on her and Buffy.

"That's a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Buffy spat back.

"Not really. But hey if you want to be Angelus' next dinner be my guest." Buffy shoved Cordelia for that last comment, which she shoved back. The two began to argue while Angel tried to calm them down and Spike just sat their on the couch enjoying the show.

"Spike!" Angel snapped, while between the two girls who were trying to attack one another. Spike rolled his eyes and jumped up to help knowing it'd haunt him if he didn't. He quickly grabbed Cordelia while Angel began to push Buffy away.

"I don't know what those kids are talking about cause there's no way Angel falls for someone like you!" Buffy shouted.

"Buffy!" Angel snapped seeing tears forming in Cordelia's eyes.

"At least I can live with the fact that I move on!" Cordelia snapped shoving away from Spike who let her go as she walked away hiding her tears.

They were all finally interrupted by Giles walking in.

"Oh dear, has it been five minutes already?" He asks sarcastically not really knowing what had just happened.

"Giles, we were just… I mean-" Buffy tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

"It's alright. I warned you all. Now what's the problem?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Sleeping arrangements." Angel replied.

"Oh, yes. Well I'd figure you'd give the bed to the girls while you and Spike find other sleeping areas around." Each of the four let out an irritating breath. "If you find that aggravating then," he slightly chuckles while pulling off his glasses. "by all means, you'll love this." Everyone took a seat. Buffy sat on her brief case, while Angel sat on his coffee table and Cordy sat next to Spike on the couch, while they all paid attention to what Giles had to say. "Buffy patrolling tonight-"

"Yeah. Don't worry Giles I'll still be there. Angel said he would accompany me also." Buffy interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry but as hard as it is for even me to say so, Spike will have to be the one accompanying you."

"Oh Bloody Hell! As if I'm not being tortured enough." Spike snapped.

"I'm not patrolling with _that_!" Buffy spat which caught Spike's attention.

"You will patrol with Spike tonight, while Angel and Cordelia stay here." Giles demanded.

"Woe wait a minute, I was planning on going to the Bronze tonight." Cordelia exclaimed. "I don't mind if Angel comes, he wouldn't be an embarrassment."

"I'm sorry Cordelia, but for you four to find a way to get to know one another, or in fact get _along _with one another. You'll have to have some time to yourselves."

"Wait! Are you saying Faith, Willow, Oz, or Xander -- none of you will be out tonight?" Buffy asks worried.

"That's right." Giles replied. "I may come to check on both of you once or twice tonight, but that's about it. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to be at school. Good day." Giles leaves the four alone in the mansion. Lucky for them they're each tired from the long night and head off to sleep. Spike on the couch, Angel on the coffee table and the girls on Angel's bed.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I have some good ideas for the next chapter which should be up sooner. :) I'll go answer the reviews from the last chapter. :) Thanks again for the help. :) And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_Don't forget to review!!_**


	20. Chapter 19 Thank You

_**I think this is the longest chapter I've written throughout this entire story. I was planning on posting this chapter sooner but I decided to change it to this version. I had something else written but I figured that'd be a better way to finish the story. :) So... anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter and think it's worth the wait. :) thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

"Anne. Anne."

"What?"

"You awake?" Doyle asked whispering after he just shook her awake.

"Why do people ask that when the person is answering back?" Anne mumbled with her eyes remaining shut.

"I don't know," Doyle answered sitting up. "you could have been sleep talking."

"That's stupid." Anne replied rolling over to face him. "What do you want?"

"I think I know how to get us home." Doyle replied sounding sure of himself.

"Oh really? Did a bolt of lightning just strike you a second ago?" She asked seeming sarcastic. Doyle was not amused. "Go back to sleep." she finished saying, then rolled back to her side and closed her eyes.

"Ugh. Now what's wrong?" Doyle snapped, completely irritated with Anne's complaints.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Anne began to raise her voice while sitting up to face him.

"Shh. Keep your voice down." Doyle hushed her.

"I am so sick of your ideas Doyle!" She snapped while keeping her voice low. "They always end with us getting into trouble somehow."

"Not this one." He replied, still seeming sure of himself.

"Not this one?" She snapped once again. "Do you remember where we are, or did that shock of electricity that put us back into our bodies screw with your brain cells?" She rolled back to her side indicating that wasn't much of a question but more of a rhetorical one.

Doyle couldn't handle it any longer though. He knows what he's done was wrong, and the living here is screwing with Anne's emotions but still; she needs to snap out of it and get back on track if either of them are going to make it through this.

He let out an irritated growl and said, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" No answer came from Anne as she just laid there pretending to ignore him. "That's it!" He snapped, and admittedly pushed her off the bed hearing a big thump.

"Ohhhh, Doyle!" Anne snapped pulling herself up from the floor. She continued to keep her voice low, as difficult as it was, especially after being pushed off of the bed. "That's it! You're dead!" Doyle quickly jumped off of the bed; trying his best to keep a distance from her -- staying on the other side of the bed.

"Listen Anne. I don't want to fight."

"Well to bad. You shouldn't had pushed me off." She rushed towards him, but he quickly jumped over the bed to the other side once again.

"Will you just listen to me? And keep your voice down." Breathing heavily from how irritated she was with him, Anne paused to let him explain. "I know… I know I always seem to get us into trouble, but you have to admit… I always find a way to get us out of it. Don't I?" Doyle asked, waiting for a response, not sure if he wants it or not. Anne, trying to come to a decision whether to reply or not finally asks,

"What's your idea?"

* * *

Buffy side kicks a vampire in the neck, and he flies backwards to the ground; while another jumps from behind and wraps his arms around her neck. She's about to flip him over when the other jumps from the ground and kicks her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. The vampire from behind is about to take a bite when he suddenly turns to dust. Buffy admittedly dusts the other one once she's loose.

"Loosing your touch huh Slayer?" Spike smirks while twirling a stake in his hands. They're both out patrolling at the graveyard. Spike clearly just staked the vampire that was holding Buffy at the time.

"I could of handled it. I just have allot on my mind." She replied shoving past him.

"Hey I just saved your life back there. A small thank you would do the trick." He says rushing behind her. He finally reaches her and begins walking beside her.

"What makes you think I'd ever thank you?" She asks continuing to walk.

"Now, now. Are we having our first fight?" He asks clearly getting on Buffy's nerves. She admittedly shows it by punching him in the face; as he flinches back angry, but decides not to strike back.

"Once this is all taken care of Spike! I want you out. Gone. Out of this town. Off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, my family!"

"Well that's where it all crumbles down for you Slayer. Cause no matter what you want or think. I somehow become part of your family. Remember slayer you and I have a daughter." He smiles charmingly. Buffy clenches her jaw knowing what he's saying is true, but still wont bring herself to saying so. Spike's face suddenly scrunches up and he quickly grabs his head. "Oh god!"

"What's wrong? Not that I care." Buffy asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh… my head. I think I'm finally sobering up. It's horrible. I need a drink." He bends over feeling the throbbing going through his head. "Oh, god. I wish I was dead."

"Well," Buffy began pulling out a stake. "If you close your eyes and wish real hard…"

"Hey! Back off!" He snaps straightening up. "You kill me and ghost dies."

Buffy seeming a bit irritated lowered her stake.

"Her name is Kathy."

"We both know that's not her name." He replied. The two stared at each other for a moment blankly, until Spike tilts his head and says, "Buffy, duck." Buffy quickly turns around to find herself punched in the face by another vampire.

* * *

Both Doyle and Anne are sneaking around outside of Angel's mansion. The two look through the window to find Cordelia on the couch, with the fire going while reading a magazine and Angel grabbing a book off the shelf walking over to the coffee table to take a seat.

"I don't see your parents." Doyle whispered.

"I think they're out patrolling tonight. Better this way anyway." Anne replied.

"Why? Cause we're testing it on my parents?" Doyle asked placing some jars of items down.

"Well it's your idea Einstein. So if you want to see if it works… be my guest and test it out on your own flesh and blood." Anne replied slightly smiling. "Plus your parents aren't as tough to get along with, so if it doesn't work, they still have a chance. If it works… well then -- we maybe going home sooner after all."

"Go ahead joke about this. But I think it'll work." Doyle lit up a candle then looked back to his parents. "Ready?" He asked.

"Go for it." She simply said.

"Ok," Cordelia began to say aloud. "When did you have your first girlfriend?" Angel looked up from his book slightly finding that question a bit odd. "Hey! I'm asking you." Cordelia turned to face Angel.

Angel put his book slightly down on his lap, "Um let me think. I was about 15 I guess." He replied picking his book back up.

"hmm. Ok. When did you first fall in love?" Angel buried himself into his book. "Well that's no secret. Older." She checks off in the magazine. "How many soul mates or true loves can a person have?" The question caught Angel's attention and he looked to Cordelia to find she was thinking hard on that question. She quickly closed the magazine and put it down. "Ok now I'm bored." she stated.

"Would you like something to eat?" Angel asked not sure what to do.

"Actually I would like to go to the bronze. But that's a big no!" She stated standing up. She begins to walk back and forth around the room while Angel watched her. "I'm curious. Do you dance?" Angel is caught in a blank stare and has no idea how to reply. "I'll take that as a no." She continued on.

Back outside.

"Are you almost finished yet?" Anne asked. Doyle then cut a piece of his hair and put it inside the candle. He looked to Anne for a moment then blew out the candle.

"Seriously," Cordelia began. "A man like you. Who looks like you, should -- one, wear more color and two get out there more."

"Cordelia I--" Angel was suddenly interrupted by a black clouded form appearing in the back. Cordelia began to slowly back away towards Angel not sure what that thing was. The clouded creature formed into this black two horned demon. Cordelia let out a scream, and Angel quickly grabbed one of his weapons nearby. "Cordelia get out of here!" He shouted, heading towards the creature to fight. Without hesitation, Cordelia quickly ran towards the entrance only to find it blocked by a wall that somehow appeared out of no where.

"Angel!" She shouted worried, looking to all the windows and doors finding everywhere covered. Angel Quickly began to attack the monster, knowing now that they were both trapped inside. Cordelia hid behind the coffee table while watching Angel fight the creature that appeared out of no where. The creature blocked every hit Angel swung towards him and got a few slices, which made Angel growl in pain.

"Angel! Go grr!" Cordelia shouted indicating him to morph into his vampire self. And after another blow in the chest Angel did exactly that.

Outside both Doyle and Anne watched in amazement over the fight that was occurring; as Angel continued to kick the demons ass. Angel finally swung his sword around and cut the demons head off. It's body and head fell to the ground and disappeared into a black cloud. Cordelia comes rushing up behind Angel as he backs away from where the body had fallen. He begins to back-up seeming weak and Cordelia helped him over to the couch.

* * *

Another vampire rushes Buffy, and she does a full spinning wheel kick to his face. Spike watches as Buffy is now pinned to the ground by the vampire. Spike is completely annoyed with the screaming coming from the young girl that was saved by both he and Buffy from this new vampire. Buffy quickly flips the vampire over to the side and stakes him. She continues to lay there on the ground breathing heavily -- she suddenly realizes the screaming from the young girl has stopped and looks up.

"Spike!" She shouts jumping up. "What are you doing!?" Spike looks up from the girls neck with his vampire self. He hasn't yet taken a bite from the young girl but is clearly tempted.

"She got on my bloody nerves!" He replied. "I just need a drink." Buffy's about to lunge towards Spike but he drops the body to the ground and morphs back to his human face. "Badly."

"Come on! I'm sure Angel has something to drink at home." Buffy replied groused out. They start to walk away after waking up the young girl, who admittedly ran off without so much as a thank you.

* * *

Cordelia begins to dap at the wounds on Angel's side, he flinches.

"Oh sorry." She said continuing to dress the wound. "It's over right? I mean we're going to be ok right?" She asks, her voice seeming shaky. "That thing… it's gone. You killed it!"

"Cordelia." Cordy looked up to Angel trying to keep her seriousness. "We're going to be fine." He said. She nodded and put some of the stuff down. She began buttoning up his shirt when Buffy and Spike walked in.

"Buffy!" Angel jumped up his shirt still slightly half button. He flinches in pain and sits back down.

"Angel! What happened?" Buffy rushed over to Angel's side. Cordelia gets up picking up some of the stuff to put away.

"We were attacked, by something. I killed it." Angel replied still in pain as he glances to Cordelia who began to walk into the back room to put the stuff away and dispose the garbage, while Buffy continued to look towards the wounds on Angel's side.

"Angel. Don't worry. I wont go out patrolling until this is all finished."

"Buffy."

"You could of died." Buffy began to become teary eyed.

"Buffy. Everything's going to be fine." He replied soothingly as possible while he tenderly placed his hand on her cheek. Buffy closed her eyes soaking in his touch; she opened her eyes and nodded. Angel then stood up and headed towards his room in the back leaving Buffy alone on the floor, as Spike finished gulping down a glass of blood. Angel went towards his bathroom finding Cordelia throwing out the items used to clean up his wounds.

"I wanted to say thank you." Angel brought out, Cordelia looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome." She said as she began to walk past him, Angel stopped her by gently grabbing her arm then letting go as she continued to walk out leaving him alone.

"Did you see that?" Doyle quietly asked Anne outside looking through the window.

"Yeah."

"It worked." Doyle mentioned. "It actually worked."

"They shared a connection." Anne replied smiling while standing up ready to go.

"Tomorrow we'll try your parents." Doyle suggested grabbing everything and standing beside her.

"No. I'm going to have to think hard on them. When it comes to my parents it's going to take more than a nuclear bomb to finally get them to have a moment." Anne smiled brightly and Doyle couldn't help but slightly laugh over that comment as the two rushed off back to Giles.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review!_**


	21. Chapter 20 Getting along and Ideas

_**Ok sorry about the delay. I went camping. lol But I got more writing down, and we're coming to the end of this story soon. :) Anyway enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

It's been a few days since that incident with the horned demon. Angel still couldn't understand how or where the hell it came from. Not to mention the no escape. He couldn't help but think Magic, but then again he wasn't so sure.

"You know," began Cordelia while reading a magazine. She was glancing on occasion towards Angel who has been standing completely still imagining how the entire night happened. "I could of finished a portrait of you, from how long you've been standing their."

Angel turned to face Cordelia curiously. "What?"

Closing her magazine and getting up from her chair she replied. "It's been three days Angel. I pretty much think what ever you're looking for is gone by now."

"Cordelia it's a nice day outside, why not enjoy it?" Angel asked almost sounding desperate.

"I would. But it's Buffy's day today." Cordelia replied sitting back down with a book in her hand. "So I can't go out. No… I have to stay in the bat cave."

Angel slightly felt bad but annoyed as well. Just because Spike is there in _his_ house, _his_ bed at the moment, drinking _his _blood, and supposedly to marry Buffy in the future doesn't mean he plans to stake him through the heart. Angel's jaw clenched just thinking about it and the frustration poured all over him once again.

"So Hamlet huh?" Cordelia asked so bluntly catching Angel off guard.

"Huh?"

"Hamlet!" She repeated while waving the book. "You're reading Hamlet-- right? Personally I never cared for it."

"You read Hamlet?" Angel was shocked, he couldn't believe Cordelia would even touch those type of books.

"Duh! English class." she replied almost sounding insulted. "I've practically read almost all of the _major_ tragedy stories this guy wrote. You know, this guy must've had some serious issues from how many tragedy's he's written." Angel tried his best to not smile over that last comment she gave.

"Let me guess -- Romeo and Juliet fan?" He asks.

"Oh god No! Yuck! Two teens fall eternally in love, literally. I mean basically they were saying if not you no other. And that is so not life. Life is life, you keep living it. I mean come on -- eternal? It doesn't even exist -" Angel raised his eyebrow not agreeing with that statement since he's been living longer than all humans, and Cordelia admittedly caught that. "Well maybe in your case. But when it comes to love…expect noda, I mean look at you and Buffy." Cordelia quickly stopped herself from continuing on, knowing that was a bit harsh. "Oh Angel. I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant." She felt so bad for saying that, especially after seeing his life caving in inside his eyes.

"It's fine." He replied passing her and heading into the back room.

Cordelia stood their alone thinking about what she said and did. She was about to walk into his room and try her best to apologize, but make sure he knew what she also meant by it. She was suddenly caught off guard when the door flew open and Spike was thrown out with his shirt unbutton revealing his chest.

"You sodding blot!" Spike spat as the door was slammed behind him. "What's his problem?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"May of said more then what was needed." Cordelia replied seeming guilty.

A growl came from Spike's stomach, "Oh bugger. Oh what I'd give for a fresh bloody neck." Spike then glances over to Cordelia seeming hypnotized, quickly grabbing her attention and her eyes widen as she grabbed her coat.

"And that's my que to leave." and she bolted out into the sunlight.

* * *

"So any news on what could of attacked Angel?" Buffy asked Willow while she was researching on the computer for the Demon, explained by Angel and Cordelia. "Nothing yet. Sorry." She replied slightly bummed also. She knew this meant allot to Buffy in finding out who has one -- done this, and two -- why? Willow finally decided to change the subject. "How are the living arrangements going?"

"It's a nightmare. I go out patrolling with Spike -- which I have been tempted several times to dust his sorry ass, but I pull back. Then I come home scared if I'm going to find Angel… well gone. Plus it's a war sharing a bed with Cordelia, and to make matters worse the only real time I get with Angel is when it's Cordelia's turn to go out. Even then Spike's just in the other room sleeping." Buffy quickly said. Willow had nothing to respond to. She could see how much this bothered Buffy and felt bad for even bringing it up.

"Well… I'm sure this demon is in here somewhere." She finally brought herself to say, trying her best to leave that last conversation alone for the time being. The two continued there search while they stay together at Giles house.

"Ok. I give you props for using a Nolock demon." Anne said to Doyle as they headed out into the backyard of Giles house to speak in private.

"I thought so." He replied. "It was in fact Uncle Wes and Aunt Faith who discovered the demon before anybody else even heard about it." Doyle replied.

Anne glances over to her mom sitting in the kitchen with Willow, than back to Doyle. "True, and it's a good thing you puffed it before the real battle began." She chuckled as he smiled back.

"I know. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Doyle. I finally have an idea of what to do to give my parents that certain moment." Anne stated. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What?" Doyle asked, seeming shocked and excited that she has finally come up with something.

"Aunt Willows love spell." Anne's face glowed over the thought.

That has always been her favorite story when it came to her parents. How they were caught under a love spell by Willow accidentally and after it broke shared a moment together which they've denied for years. She knew it wouldn't be exactly the same, but it'd be close enough.

"So what do you think?" She asks.

"Anne. I don't even know where to start. Aunt Willows spell was an accident. Even now she doesn't have all the kinks down."

"I know, but what could possibly go wrong? Nothing." Anne replied smiling, pleading with her eyes. "Please?"

Doyle let out a sigh, "Alright. We'll try it tonight."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :D Enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I hope to have the next chapter posted tonight. I keep writing and fixing so... lol I hope. :D All I have to say is Spike and Buffy are going to be in a way forced to work together. lol :D_**


	22. Chapter 21 Love spell

_**Ok sorry about the delay again. But here's a new chapter. :)**_

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" Spike snapped after Buffy just dusted a vampire after kicking Spike out of the way.

"One more word from you, and I swear…" She replied getting up from the ground.

"Swear, what? You're not gonna do anything to me. You don't got the stones." He replied getting into her face.

"Oh, I got the stones. I got a whole bunch of… stones." Buffy began to think about what she just said but kept her game face on as well.

"Yeah? You're all talk." Faith came slowly walking up trying not to interrupt the fight that she seemed to be enjoying.

"Faith! If I accidentally killed Spike and brought him back to life that'd be ok right?" Buffy asked not leaving eye contact.

"Hey it's your life B." Faith replied raising her hands. "I just came by to check on how everything's going.

"If it weren't for ghost, I'd kill you where you stand Slayer. They'd be searching for your body for weeks!" Spike sneered.

"Oh, why wait? Make a move -- please. I'm dying for a good slay!" The two glare at each other and Faith walks off to check on how Angel and Cordelia are getting along.

Meanwhile at Giles house both Doyle and Anne are sitting across from each other with a candle in the center and holding each others hands. Doyle looks up to Anne, as she blows out the candle.

Cut back to the cemetery, Faith is walking along when she suddenly hears complete silence.

"Oh no B you didn't!" She ran back to where she left them afraid that the two fought to the death. She looked to find Buffy standing over Spike whose on the ground and a stake near his heart.

"Come on! Make a move!" Buffy snapped.

"Buffy!" Faith came rushing over and threw Buffy across the other side. "What are you doing!" She snapped.

Buffy jumped up a bit shocked that Faith threw her. "He dared me and I can't take it anymore!" She shouted.

"But Buffy-"

"I know, I know. Kathy." She replied sadly.

"No. It's Spike!" Faith seeming worried walked to him to dust the dirt off his jacket. Buffy is just standing in complete shock. "How could you hurt such a…" She checks him out. "You try anything with him again, I'll dust your sorry ass." Faith's new attitude is catching both Spike and Buffy off guard a bit.

"Faith? Are you alright?" Buffy asked. Spike just stares at Faith confused as she ignores Buffy's question.

"I heard about you and -- Dru? Is that her name?"

"What about it?" He asked still confused.

"Oh nothing. That's her loss. I mean, why don't you and I go back to my place and have some time alone? Just the two of us?" She asks looking up to him.

"Really?" Spike looks to her wanting.

"Yeah. We can -- comfort each other." She comes inches away from his lips when they're both interrupted by a slight cough from Buffy.

"Faith, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks pulling her a way from Spike. "What's wrong with you? You're hitting on Spike!" Buffy looks back at him grossly as Faith looks to him seeing nothing but hotness.

"You're just jealous that I got to him first."

Buffy's face scrunches up as if she's about to barf, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh quit playing the slim game, I know you have a thing for him. Why else would you seemingly have a daughter with him?" Faith asks completely throwing Buffy off guard. "But since you _do_ want to play it that way, I guess he's free for the taking. I just came to realize it." Faith began to walk back to Spike leaving Buffy in complete shock. Faith begins to bury herself on Spike once again but is yanked away by Buffy once more.

"Faith I think something is wrong with you. Like a spell. Remember what happened with Angel and that demon, I think it's happening to you only it's like this love spell. You don't know what you're doing."

"Really? Weird, because something about all this just feels so right. Maybe it's one of those unhappy childhood things. See, when I was a kid I used to beg my mom for a dog. Didn't matter what kind. I just wanted, you know, something to love." She quickly grabs Spike and kisses him unexpectedly. "I think Spike would like the same thing." He looks down to her, seeming to be getting ready to kiss her back when he suddenly slaps her away.

"Sorry love. Not my type."

"I could be." She replies coming back for more only to be kicked in the side and knocked to the ground by Buffy.

"Let's get you out of here!" She shouts as the two bolt.

"Saving my life huh slayer?"

"Shut-up Spike! We both know you would of finally took her up on that offer." Buffy replied seeming groused out once again. The two rushed into her house which was the closest place at the moment.

"Buffy? What are you -- and Spike! What are you two doing here?" Joyce asks coming from upstairs worried.

"Mom I think something happened to Faith, I need to call Giles." Buffy and Spike head to the kitchen while Joyce follows from behind.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, seems like Slayer two got a little ditz in the brain." Spike replied.

"Well, sit down and tell me about it." she said grabbing a stool for them two while Buffy dials for Giles. "Buffy, this phone's been acting funny, why don't you go and use the phone upstairs?"

Buffy quickly hung up the phone, "Come on Spike, I'm not leaving you alone down here."

"It's ok Buffy. I know how to take care of myself." Joyce replied grabbing a steel pan.

"Mom I don't think-"

"Go on Buffy it's alright." Joyce seemed determined to get Buffy out of the room.

"Mom?" Joyce grabbed Buffy's arm and pushed her down into the basement.

"Just stay in there for a bit honey." She stated while locking the door. Spike looks towards Joyce confused once again. "Let me, uh, get you something to drink. You in the mood for hot or cold?"

"What?" Spike asks moving away.

"I think it's more of a.. _hot_ night don't you?" She begins to walk towards Spike more seductive.

Buffy quickly pulls herself up from the floor rubbing her shoulder, she looks around in pain but runs up the stairs and begins to bang on the door. "Mom! Mom! You don't know what you're doing!" Buffy shouted. "Spike don't you touch her!" Buffy is about to kicked the door down when it suddenly opens.

"Slayer." Spike says while helping her out.

Buffy quickly pushes past him, "What did you do to her?" Buffy asks rushing to the kitchen to find her to be no where.

"In here!" Spike shouted, as Buffy rushes into the living room. They find Joyce tied up to a chair.

"Come on Spike! Put Buffy back into the basement, we can have time all to ourselves." Joyce stated.

"Yuck. Mom please." Buffy heads back into the kitchen, Spike right behind her. "The only thing I can think of is that you are the reason everyone's going all googly. Like Xander. That has to be it."

"Like what?" Spike almost sounded insulted but confused as to where she's going with this.

"Everywhere you go, if you bump into a woman she falls madly in love with you. I guess the only reason I've escaped is because I'm the slayer. Some kind of natural immunity."

"Yeah right." Spike chuckled a bit. "You telling me you weren't affected when Xander supposedly got spooked?"

Buffy refrained eye contact, "No."

"Right." He slightly chuckled. "Wait, any woman? This is the spell I wanted." He begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"My times up. I got the spell I want. I'm off to find Dru." Spike replies.

"Yeah, uh good luck with that genius." Buffy replied crossing her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spike asks turning back around.

"You find Dru, other woman will still be after you."

"I know. More food for us. Dru would get insanely jealous and well… that's Dru." Spike replies not seeing the point.

"Are you as dumb as you look?"

"You're pushing it Slayer."

"Look. My own mother pushed me down the stairs in my own house. What makes you think that not one of the so called Jealous woman in the world wont likely stake Dru just to get to you?" Spike began to think about the point that was just made and began to look worried.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea." Spike replied.

"I think we're going to need help."

"And who do you suggest? Your witch friend is a _girl_."

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out. Come on!" The two headed out of the house.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :D Enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to review! I hope to have the next chapter posted tonight. I keep writing and fixing so... lol I hope. :D All I have to say is Spike and Buffy are going to be in a way forced to work together. lol :D I'm working on more at the moment._**


	23. Chapter 22 Friends and Spells collide

_**haha! I finished another chapter. :D YAY! Hope you all like.**_

* * *

Back to the Sunnydale cemetery, Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz walk along a pathway. Oz is twirling a stake.

"Why do I have to be bait? I'm always bait. I just came to hang with you guys. Get some time away from the bat cave and already I'm bait? Why can't Willow be the bait?" Cordelia complained.

"Haven't we had this argument before?" Xander asks.

"I think this is a good spot." Oz suggests.

"Wasn't Buffy and Spike suppose to be out tonight?" Willow asked.

"Who knows. Hopefully Buff found a way to escape Spike's clutches like Cordelia here." Xander replied.

"Is everybody packin?" Oz asks, seeming to not be caring about the conversation that's being held.

Willow and Xander each pull out a stake. Willow also has a cross.

"You know it's not so bad living with Angel. When it comes to a vampire he's pretty huggable." Cordelia brought up.

"I'll be sure to remember that when I get the urge of hugging." Xander sarcastically replied.

* * *

"How do you think the spell is coming?" Anne asked smiling brightly over the thought while Doyle is lying in bed trying to sleep.

"They're probably kissing while we speak." Doyle mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Anne rolled to her side and closed her eyes. A moment Anne suddenly opened her eyes and sat quickly up. "Doyle?"

"What?"

"Didn't you feel a -- feeling when your parents shared that moment?" Anne asked almost sounding worried. This caught Doyle's attention and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, not sure where she's going with this.

"Well, don't you think if the spell worked. I'd be feeling something?"

"Anne. Remember, you said they didn't share a feeling until after the spell was broken. When the alarm clock goes off I'll undue the spell and then you'll feel the feeling. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep." He replied shutting his eyes once more.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Anne laid back in bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at the Sunnydale cemetery. Cordelia and Xander are still arguing.

"Let me just ask you one thing: how long did it take you to forget me? Was it when you found out about the possible future with Angel or have you had the feelings all along?"

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Faithful?" Cordelia spat back. "You probably have some feelings for someone else that I don't know about." Both Willow and Oz began to walk away. "Something happened this week between you and me and it wasn't the kids. I can't figure it out, but for some reason allot of this hasn't been bothering you as much about me being with Angel. You are just now bringing it up. I say you have more feelings towards Buffy's future than ours!"

Xander raises his finger at her and is about to say something when he is bumped into by someone and falls on top of Cordelia. The two look at each other for a moment then began to kiss. Willow quickly pulls Xander up.

"Xander don't! What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked watching Willow pull him up.

"Buff. There you are. Where've you been?" Xander asks helping Cordelia up.

"Both I and Spike are-- Oh no Willow! Cordelia! You both can't be here!" Buffy snaps. Spike runs up from behind and stops next to Buffy seeing Willow and Cordelia in front of him.

"Oh Bollocks."  
"What's wrong?" Oz asks pushing Willow behind him, not sure if it has anything to do with Spike.

"Xander hold on to Cordelia, Oz you hold on to Willow. Try to get them home." Buffy instructed.

"What are you talking about Buffy?" Willow asked shaken.

"Yeah. Have you completely lost it?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy begins to notice that none of them are trying to break free from their boyfriends to get to Spike.

"Neither of you are attracted to Spike?" She asks calmly.

"What!?" The four snapped.

"So now you have a thing for Spike!? It must be a Sunnydale chick thing. Everybody's got a thing for Vampires." Xander spat out.

"Hold it together Xander! I don't have a thing for Spike." Cordelia said.

"Me either. I, I don't have a thing for Spike." Willow stammered finding this all stressful and confusing.

Both Buffy and Spike exchange glances.

"Maybe the spell's broken." Buffy suggested.

"Spell? What Spell?" Willow asked.

"Some kind of spell that got both Faith and my mom all gaga on Spike." Buffy replied.

"Sounds familiar." Xander mentioned. "Have you been hanging around Amy?"

"Who?" Spike asks.

"No one." Buffy interrupted. "It has to be someone who knows about everything going on. It's the only way that makes sense. That demon that attacked Angel--"

"And me!" Cordelia spat out.

"Right." Buffy replied. "Willow do you think you could do something? I mean just in case?"

"Sure. I can head over to Giles house. Maybe he knows something." Willow replied.

"What about you? What do you plan to do?" Xander asks. Buffy placed her hand gently on Xanders arm and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Just go help Willow and--"

"Buffy!" Faith shouted. "You and I have some unfinished business. I want Spike!"

"Run!" She shouted towards the team and they all scattered.

Xander suddenly stops and looks back to Buffy who disappears with Spike, Faith hot on their tale.

"Xander come on!" Cordelia shouted while Oz and Willow rush off. Cordelia begins to pull Xander while he just stares off towards Buffy. "Hey! Harris!" Xander turns to Cordelia with hate in his eyes. "Xander?" Cordelia asks walking slightly away.

"I don't like how you treat Buffy. What did she ever do to you?" He demands walking towards her.

"Xander, you're scaring me." Cordelia looked around for some help, but everyone was gone. Xander continued on walking towards her determined.

"I'm sick of it." Xander admittedly smacked Cordelia in the face as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Xander!" She pleaded. "Don't." Xander smacked her once again in the face.

"No! I'm sick of listening to you. To everyone! I'm standing up for a change." He lifted his leg ready to stomp Cordelia down when he was suddenly tackled down by Spike; knocking him out.

"You alright?" Spike asks getting up from the ground. Cordelia tries to fight back the tears while holding painfully onto her cheek. She picks herself up from the ground.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She asks looking down to Xander.

"Was about to ask you the same question. Buffy told me to head off towards Giles while she took care of Faith. Saw you and this bloody poof, and as much as I would of let that go and walk off-- Don't think what was going on with your friend here was normal."

"I don't understand. One second we're kissing then Buffy and you come and now he's all protective of her and himself." Cordelia replied finding it hard to speak with her cheeks being so sore. Spike's face starts to scrunch up as he looks down. "Are you alright?" she asks letting him hold onto her.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a thought." He replies looking back up and letting go of her shoulder. "I think when girls see me they get all seductive. When the blots see Buffy, they get all high and mighty." Spike said aloud, he smiles to himself proud that he figured it out. But his smile faded once he saw Cordelia staring towards him seductively.

"I think I understand why you saved me now." Cordelia said smiling brightly.

"What?" Spike stepped back shocked. "How did you--" Cordelia began to crawl up his arm with her fingers, Spike quickly pulled away. "Touch. It's the bloody touch." Spike snapped. "Faith touched me, Joyce, Buffy touched Xander. I just touched you." Spike was suddenly interrupted by Xander moaning as if he were waking up. Without hesitation Spike quickly grabbed Cordelia's hand as they rushed off towards Giles.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :D Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) More to come._**


	24. Chapter 23 Nothing Makes Sense anymore

_****_

Ok so I finished the entire story and will post it up. :) I hope everyone is satisfy with the ending. I really do. :)

* * *

At the mansion, Angel comes out of his room lighting the fire. He turns to head towards the book shelf to read another book while he has the place to himself -- but instead stumbles across a green bag on the couch with a card attached and his name ANGEL in bold letters. He pulls the card out revealing a few black and white animal pictures with something to say next to each,

'Because you make me laugh so hard…

Because you're there for me before I even ask…

Because you always know the right thing to say…

Because you understand me even when I'm not making a whole lot of sense…

Because I don't know what I'd do without you…'

Angel opens the card to find two pups next to each other.

'That's why our friendship means so much to me.'

"I don't know why I chose this card, it just felt right. I'm sorry for what I said before and I hope you can forgive me. Cordelia."

Angel smiled over the thoughtful card she gave and opened the bag to find a pencil art kit inside. His eyes sparkled and his smile grew over the thought of her searching for the right gift to give him. Angel suddenly felt as if he were being watched and looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks looking towards the back.

* * *

At the cemetery Buffy and Faith exchange several blows to the face. Faith finally throws Buffy to the ground, she's about to attack when Buffy kicks her unexpectedly and jumps to her feet. The fighting continues almost seeming endless until Buffy does a high swing kick to Faith's jaw forcing her down to the ground. While Faith lies there trying to gain her strength back Buffy runs off to find help and not to far from where she left Faith bumps into Xander.

"Buff!" Xander quickly helped her up to her feet.

"Xander! We got to get out of here, come on!" Buffy quickly grabbed Xander's hand as they rushed for cover. Hearing Faith close behind Xander grabs a hold of Buffy's hand and pulls her into the Mausoleum to hide.

"Are you ok?" Xander asks while looking at the cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She replied pulling away. "What are you doing here? I thought you went with Willow and--"

"They're fine." Xander interrupted. "I was worried about you." He smiled gently catching Buffy's eyes.

"Thanks -- but we have to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Xander slightly demanded.

"Xander, now's not the good time to be heroic. I'll be fine." Buffy reassured.

"Heroic huh?" Xander's tone began to deepen which caught Buffy's attention. "I bet if Angel were the one being heroic right now you wouldn't mind. You'd basically welcome it with open arms." Xander began to raise his voice making Buffy seem frightened.

"Xander calm down." She asked.

"No!" He shouted making Buffy jump back. "Let me ask you something. Will I ever be enough for you?" Buffy was completely stumped over Xander's new attitude, and couldn't help but stare in shock. "I was sure after you sent Angel to hell you'd see what's in front of you. But I guess all you do is move on to the next walking corpse."

"Xander! Stop it!" Buffy snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing but realization." He replied walking towards her. He reaches for her and pulls her into a kiss catching her completely off guard.

"Mmm --mmmph." She pushes Xander away. "Stop it!" She snapped. But Xander only began to push himself on her more. Buffy couldn't take it and smacks Xander in the face. She hauls back to hit him again, but Xander blocks her hand and hits her across the face in return. Xander steps back as Buffy stares at him with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Xander." Buffy whimpered as Xander walked towards her once again. "For this." She punches him full in the face that sends him flying to the ground knocked unconscious. She rushes out knowing that whatever is happening around, somehow got to Xander and all she can think about is getting help.

* * *

Back at Giles house there was a knock at the door. Willow opened it to find an irritated Spike and dreamy eyed Cordelia.

"Spike!"

"Package for Witches incorporated." He pushed Cordelia into Willow, still keeping his distance outside.

"What?" Willow was confused as to what Spike meant by that and also why he hasn't come in, let alone killed Cordelia.

"Legs here got caught in the love spell that seems to be following me around." He replied pointing towards Cordelia who kept flirting with Spike while Giles took her farther into the house.

"Well it's good that you brought her over Spike." Giles replied.

"We know what caused all this." Willow replied.

"Yeah the blooming touch. They touch me and they get all batter eye on me." Spike replied trying to seem annoyed but slightly loving it at the same time.

"Well that's a bit off." Oz said aloud from the middle of the living room next to what appeared to be Doyle.

"What's going on?" Spike asked noticing.

Willow looked towards Doyle and Oz then back to Spike before answering, "It appears the kids had a little bit of fun with Magic. I guess it went south kinda."

"South?"

"There plan was to get you and Buffy all smoochy and well it turned around on them a bit." Willow cleared up.

"That's not all it did. Before Cordelia here got all lovey dovey on me… she was attacked by your jolt of a friend."

"Xander!?" Spike nodded, leaving Willow completely speechless. She couldn't believe that Xander would do something so awful but yet again he has been under similar situations that revealed a side to him that she has never seen before. "Where's he now?"

Spike let out a breath thinking for a second, "Probably after Buffy, that's why I better head on out to warn the little pet." Willow agreed and Spike headed off. She closed the door and headed back towards the gang in the living room.

"I better check on Kathy." She said walking over towards the bathroom. Willow knocked a few times, "Kathy? Kathy are you ok? We have to really figure something out. Kathy?" Willow slightly opened the door; preparing herself to see a young girl crying her eyes out to only find Kathy gone and the bathroom window above the shower opened.

* * *

Buffy rushed towards the mansion and bolted the door. She began to slowly back away not sure who was following her only knowing she was being followed. She tried to keep her breathing at a slow pace, trying to calm her heart that was beating enormously fast. Buffy listened carefully as possible, but mostly hearing the sound of her heart beating hard through her ears. She had know idea someone was standing behind her.

"Buffy." Without a thought Buffy spun around punching Angel clear across the face.

"Angel!" Buffy jumped in surprise feeling bad for hitting him. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were Xander."

Turning back to face her over the thought he answered, "Xander. Why?"

"Xander's kind of gone all evil towards me. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with this spell or what ever is going on in this hell hole!" She snapped, almost seeming to be talking to herself.

"Buffy just calm down I'm sure we'll figure this out." Angel replied. Buffy couldn't help but look and feel vulnerable. She frowned and walked over to Angel placing her forehead on his chest. Feeling bad Angel wrapped his arms around her just holding her close.

"Angel? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked.

"No." He replied. The two jumped back into reality when a bash against the door occurred.

"Buffy! Buffy I know you're in there!" Xander shouted. Another bang from the other side of the mansion occurred startling the two.

"Buffy! Come out and face me like a slayer!" Faith snapped. Buffy began to worry over what she was going to do and Angel could see it. The two stood their ground though and was ready for anything. The banging against both doors began to get louder and louder while the doors began to become weak until suddenly Faith's side stopped. Then a moment later Xander's side. Then complete silence.

"Angel?" Buffy still stood her ground as did Angel, ready for anything that was about to happen. The door was suddenly kicked down and their stood Spike.

"Back off poncy!" Spike snapped staring straight towards Angel.

"Spike! What are you--? Where's Xander?" Buffy asked worried.

"Blots taking a bit of a shut eye. Slayer get away from Captain Forehead over here. He's not who you think he is." Spike mentioned asking her to come to him.

"What are you talking about? It's Angel. He's who--"

"Did you touch him?" Spike interrupted taking a step in, still keeping his guard up.

"Did I-- What's this all about Spike?" She asks bitterly.

"It's the touch. I touch any girl I want and introducing love machine 101. You touch any guy, introducing love fighting machine. You touch Angel, you're going to wish you had a spark of happiness instead." Spike replied, taking another step forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about Spike." She turns to face Angel. "Angel? Are you, you?"

Angel smiles brightly titling his head.

"You know, I never properly thanked you for sending me to hell."

"No!" Buffy backed away slowly in shock.

"Yeah, and I'm just wondering where do I start? Card? Fruit basket? Evisceration?" He grasps Buffy's arms pulling her towards him.

"No." She repeated still finding this unbelievable.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Maybe there's still some good deep down inside of me that remembers and loves you. If only you could reach me. Then again, we have reality." Buffy breaks away from him backing towards Spike as he stares towards Angel angrily.

"I will kill you before I let you touch me." Buffy replied now standing next to Spike.

"Spiky. Oh how much we have to catch up on. Let me think where did we leave off? Oh yeah you were bashing me down with a wooden chair. Didn't have the balls to just hit me in the face?"

"Tempted. But I know this isn't really you, so where's the bloody fun in that?" Spike replied.

"Oh now come on son. Old dad's here no matter what mood he's in. Go ahead take a shot." Spike vamped ready to lunge towards Angel, but Buffy admittedly pulled Spike back pleading with her eyes to not do it. He morphed back into his original face and gave Buffy a nod. She closed her eyes for a moment as Spike looked towards Angel, and for a second he saw something that left him confused.

"Don't worry Angel. I'm going to fix this." And with that Buffy took a swing towards Angel only to be caught back by Spike.

"Spike!"

"Mom?" Buffy looked towards the back seeing Anne walk out.

"Kathy get out of here!" Buffy snapped worried.

"It's ok mom. We're not in danger. " Anne replied hanging her head. Buffy looked towards her confused then to Angel who tried to refrain eye contact and at that moment she knew. That whole moment was set up. Angel was never in danger of the touch.

"What did you do?" Buffy's tone sounded harsh.

"I just wanted to see who you'd turn to if Uncle Angel went all evil."

"It was all an act?" Spike asked.

"Not all of it. I mean Uncle Xander and Aunt Faith; well Doyle's working on that. I came here earlier to warn Uncle Angel. Then I asked him if he could put on a little act. At first he didn't agree but I persuaded him to." Anne replied. "Mom please don't be mad. I just want to get home. And the only way to do it is to help you to see."

"See what? What the Hell is it you want me to see!" She shouted.

Anne tried hard to hold back the tears, "That you do move on. That you and Uncle Angel don't--"

"Don't! Don't even. I'm so sick of hearing about what's suppose to come." Buffy pointed her finger in rage.

"Buffy." Angel tried to calm her down.

"No!" She snaps. Angel shook his head and headed out. He couldn't bare to hear what was being said. Spike just stood there seeming hurt and angry. "You need to learn to mind your own business. Stop playing with other people's lives!"

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do."

"I am your mother and you will listen Kathy."

"My Names not KATHY!" She shouted. "My name is Anne Elizabeth Summers. Named after his mother!" She snapped pointing towards Spike. Anne let out some tears while she looked towards her mother with emotions pouring through her entire body. "But you don't care do you?" Anne sniffed. Buffy just titled her head not sure how to answer. "You don't care that you have a happy ending with someone who loves you deeply and you sharing the love in return, while you both have a loving and caring family. And me."

"Anne." Spike said with emotion in his eyes.

She just shook her head and looked back to her mom, "I'm sorry I put you through all this. Put everyone through all of this. I'm the only reason Doyle and I are still here really. He's already had his moment. Don't worry, I'm going to make everything right again." Anne quickly rushed out the back door, leaving Buffy in shock. Spike looks to Buffy angry, he wants to just knock some sense into her over what she's done. He watches as she sits down on the couch; her eyes brimming with tears.

"What have I done?" She whispers to herself. She puts her head in her lap and sobs uncontrollably. Spike's rage vanishes in an instant over the realization he's hearing. "I don't deserve to be a mother. I'm so selfish. She doesn't deserve this." Everything that's happening is hitting her like a steel wagon, all finally sinking in as she's tried so hard through this week and last to block it out. Spike sits down next to her and tentatively pats her back, trying to comfort her. She slowly lifts her head realizing the change that's occurred with Spike and couldn't help but let him try to comfort her. The two just sit there side by side as the fire slowly burns out from the fireplace.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :D Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) More to come._**


	25. Chapter 24 Letting go and moving on

_****_

This is the chapter before the last. I hope everyone enjoys this. :D

* * *

Angel comes walking into Giles house. Both Cordy and Giles jump up from the living room couch.

"Angel! Are you alright? Wait -- are you, you?" Cordelia asked keeping her distance.

"Yes I'm fine Cordelia. Where's Doyle?"

"Willow and Oz took him to the magic shop about an hour ago to undue the spell. Looks like it worked." Cordelia replied smiling.

"Angel is there something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Buffy and Anne had a fight. I think she could really use someone close to her." Angel replied seeming worried.

"Anne?"

"That's Kathy's real name. I heard her shout it." Angel replied. Giles headed towards the door and put on his jacket.

"I'll go find them." He said patting Angel on the shoulder before heading out.

"Thank you." Angel said. He walked over towards the fireplace seeming angry with himself. "I should of stayed. If Anne's anything like her mother, she probably ran off." Angel hit's the wall of the fireplace, which made Cordelia jump.

"You can't see everything. You're just a vampire like everyone else... That didn't come out right." Cordelia tried to think of something else to say when Angel beat her to it.

"I thought I was out of the tunnel." He said, and slumps down onto the sofa.

"Sure you did... because the tunnel is - you know, it's something we all... Are we talking real tunnel or symbolic? Just give me that much." She asks.

"I-I saw the light at the end of the tunnel - that some day I might become human. - - Have a family." He looks towards Cordelia than back to the ground. Cordy sits down beside him with a sigh.

"Yeah. We all got a little cocky, didn't we? - It's gonna be a long while though, from what the kids say - until you work your way out - until we all do."

Angel smiles over her last comment. "Thanks."

"Hey what are -- friends for?" She replied rubbing his back and returning the smile. He looks to her and his smile suddenly vanishes. Angel inspects Cordy's huge black eye.

"What happened?"

"Spell gone wild on Xander Harris. No big. Just gives me a better reason to go shopping for some new sunglasses." She replies smiling brighter.

Angel strokes her bruised area gently with his thumb still inspecting it. He suddenly captures her eyes as they lock, they both hesitate for a moment as they both leaned slowly towards each other for a kiss but are suddenly interrupted by the door flying open and Cordelia quickly jumps up.

"Xander!" Cordelia froze in shock scared to move.

"Cordelia. Oh Cordelia I'm so sorry." Xander heads towards her and wraps his arms around her. Cordelia doesn't move an inch as if her whole body is in shock. Faith walks slowly in from behind seeming to be hugging herself. She has some cuts and bruises to her cheeks, Angel sees this but doesn't move from the couch. They all four appear to be in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sunnydale high school Anne walks in wandering around. She heads into the library telling herself some of the stories her mother told her about that place, and how much she learned and grew from just that small room.

An image came to her from one of her favorite stories as she looked towards the library table,

_Everyone seems to be inside the library discussing the new source Xander seemed to have brought in. _

_"What's going on?" Oz asks walking in with Willow next to him.  
"How come evil girl's in the mix?" Willow added.  
"Anya witnessed an Ascension." Giles replied.  
"Oh, okay then." Willow said.  
"What about the spiders? The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of... I want to say Grav-Locks?" Buffy brought up trying to understand everything.  
"Gavrock." Giles answered.  
"It doesn't ring a bell." Anya seemed confused by even the word._

Anne smiled slightly remembering that and heads out into the hallway. She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek as she headed down the halls. She finally headed inside the restroom upstairs and just looked at herself for the longest time in the mirror. For a moment she began to remember everything that's happened and how most of it was her fault, she suddenly punched the mirror as hard as she could shattering it to pieces. She looked down at her hand all bloody and she began to cry.

* * *

Back at the mansion Buffy is now resting her head on Spike's shoulder as he lets her. The two have just been sitting their on the couch in silence, thinking about what has happened, what is to come and what they must do to fix all that has happened. It's only been almost three weeks and Buffy never imagined finding herself to be this close to Spike in such a short amount of time. She hated herself for it, as almost as if she's betraying love itself. But then again, deep down she feels it's right, that there's nothing wrong with it. Buffy let out a small breath and slowly lifted her head up from Spike's shoulder still facing the fireplace.

"You ok?" Spike asks softly.

"Yeah." She softly replies. "I have to fix this."

"We both do." He replied.

Buffy sighed, "Why are you doing this Spike?" She asks now facing him. "How do you know Anne is really going to give you Drusilla?"

"I don't." He responded.

"Then why?" She asks but before he could answer Doyle comes rushing through the door.

"Where is she? Where's Anne?" He asks worried.

Both Buffy and Spike look to each other both having the same look. For once in there life, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking-- as a feeling came slamming at them like a herd of cattle. Something was wrong.

* * *

Anne rapidly began to open the cupboards to find something she could wrap her hand with to stop the bleeding. But she couldn't find anything except Ammonia and Clorox. She slammed the cupboard with her hand and pulled off her jacket. She then ripped her sleeve off her shirt and wrapped the cloth around her hand.

* * *

Back at the mansion Doyle threw down a map and sat in front of it. Doyle dusts the map with the powder he brought from the magic shop. Several individual dots glow in various places on the map, but there is a heavy concentration of glowing dots in the center of the map.

"What's that?" Spike asks looking towards the center.

"That's the hell mouth. Sunnydale High." Buffy replied shocked to see all the dots in that one area.

"Anne's there." Doyle snapped.

"How do you know." Buffy asks.

"The red dots her." Doyle answered.

"She's bloody going to kill herself." Without hesitation Spike bolted out of the mansion, Buffy right behind him. Doyle tried to follow only to be left behind. And not knowing where the school is, he stops and hopes they get to her in time.

* * *

Anne's jacket appearing to be shoved underneath the restrooms door as the door is locked. She begins to pour some Ammonia into a bucket she found underneath the sink. She then grabs the Clorox and begins to examine the bottle. She then pours it inside the bucket as a cloud of air begins to fill the room. She backs away coughing trying to breathe, but the air thickens. She falls to the ground fighting for air, but it continues to thicken as she began to tear up from the burning pain she felt at her lunges and eyes.

Buffy and Spike quickly rushed inside the school not sure where she was at; both worried for her safety. Buffy rushed back and forth down the halls noticing Spike wasn't with her. He paused for a moment then sniffed the air.

"Buffy!" He shouted and he rushed upstairs, Buffy quickly followed after him.

Inside the restroom Anne slowly began to loose consciousness and she looked up to the cloud of smoke coming from the bucket. Questions filled her mind as to why this was happening to her, but all she could do was blame herself. She slowly closed her eyes as her world faded to black.

Spike and Buffy stopped on top of the stairwell looking both ways as to where she could of possibly gone and Spike suddenly looked towards the restroom. He tried to jiggle the handle open both he and Buffy finally breaking the door down. Buffy began to back away from the smell, coughing over the air that came shooting out. Without it harming him, Spike rushed into the restroom.

Buffy waited impatiently away from the door for Spike, and not a moment to soon he comes out, carrying an unconscious Anne in his arms.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. :D Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) More to come._**


	26. Chapter 25 Accidentally in Love

_**Last chapter! The ending. :) I hope everyone is satisfy with the ending. I really do. :)**_

* * *

Spike comes rushing into Giles house with an unconscious Anne in his arms and Buffy close behind.

"Get everyone together. We're re-doing the spell now!" Spike snapped laying Anne gently down on the couch. Everyone stands around in shock.

"What happened?" Doyle asked scared.

"Can't talk about that right now sparks. We got to get you and Anne back home now." Spike replied glaring towards Willow to hurry it up.

"We can't do the spell now. We got to get her to a hospital." Xander mentioned.

"And what do you expect us to say Xander? Our future daughter fell from the future and tried to kill herself. She doesn't exist yet." Buffy replied bitterly. For a moment everyone looks to each other than without hesitation got to work.

Doyle began to examine Anne's body noticing the cuts on her hand. "I can help her heal." Doyle said aloud looking up to Spike and Buffy who both nodded in agreement.

* * *

Both Cordelia and Willow once again finished pouring a sugary circle in the middle of the living room, with the two bodies in the center, and gleaming candle light glistening around the entire room, they were all preparing for the spell as fast as they could. Spike was watching as Doyle began to heal Anne as best as he could with the healing spell his Aunt Willow taught him. Her hand was no longer bleeding but she still remained unconscious. Angel and Xander were helping Giles in the kitchen with the certain products needed; and Faith was reading the book while telling Oz where to place the certain materials at. Buffy stood outside alone waiting for everything to be finished. The guilt was hitting her harder than before, she couldn't help but blame herself for her daughter being in that situation. Everything was nearly set, and Doyle looked up to Spike giving him a hopeful smile.

"I think she's going to be fine. But we need to get back home. It's all that's keeping her from waking up." Doyle looked down sad as Spike nodded and headed out to get Buffy. Angel watched as Spike closed the door from behind and continued on helping Giles and Xander.

Outside Buffy stood there looking up at the stars just thinking to herself about everything that has happened.

"Buffy. We need you inside. The spells about to begin." Spike told her as he headed back towards the door.

"Spike!" Buffy called back. He turned to face her. "I - I wanted to." She couldn't find herself to say the words and Spike could tell. He looked down and let out a breath then headed towards her.

"Why am I doing this?" He repeats what Buffy asked earlier. "Well -- I follow my blood." Buffy looks to him confused. "And as hard as it was to admit it at first, that little fighter in there -- she's ours. Yours and mine. You and I probably will make allot of bloody wrong calls together, hell, I don't understand how you and I even collide in that direction." He looks down then back up towards the sky. "But when I see that girl, and how much of a fighter, and stubborn ass she is. I can't help but smell my blood in hers, and I'm bloody hell proud to call her my own." He faces Buffy as She frowns slightly.

A second or two and she then leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. Catching Spike slightly off guard he returns the kiss, and they both slowly pull away. Buffy sniffs and begins to walk towards the door. She pauses for a second then turns to Spike,

"Thank you. I--" She let's out a faint breath. "Thank you." She then opens the door and heads in. Spike looks back towards the front, he's speechless. Completely not knowing how or why that happened, but he knew that, that moment was something he knew he was never going to forget.

Buffy walks into the house and just a few moments later Spike follows from behind.

"Is everyone ready?"

"We're all ready." Willow said while everyone was in the circle waiting for Buffy and Spike.

The last time they did this, Buffy stood between Giles and Angel, then came Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Faith and Xander. It's now been a week since they last did the spell and the circle has already been changed. Buffy walked forwards with Spike next to her she grabbed a hold of Giles hand, as he grabbed a hold of Faith, then to Xander, Oz, Willow, Cordelia then Angel and finally back to Spike who then looked down to Buffy's, and placed his hand gently into hers as the two held on tightly. Doyle laid there with Anne right next to him with her eyes still shut.

Willow began to say words to herself as everyone watched each gripping on to their neighbors hand. A shot of electricity shoots from the center of the circle right between Anne and Doyle, as the team watched as it began to trace every part of the children's bodies once more. Anne's eyes shot open as Buffy and Spike tightened there grip.

"Anne!" Doyle smiled happily towards her. Willow continued on with the words, as everyone kept the circle closed.

"I felt it Doyle." Anne said, smiling brightly. "That moment. I felt it." Doyle smiled back at her as the two began to laugh as a blue portal began to open beneath them.

The two stood up still smiling towards each other with their hands tightly together. A shot of white light shoot around the entire room knocking everyone out of the circle. Buffy slowly opened her eyes, seeing a portal opened right in the middle of the room. She quickly sat up, Spike right next to her watching, as was Angel and Cordelia while everyone else was still unconscious. Shadowy figures began to walk slowly out of the portal towards them, and the four jumped to their feet as they watched in awe. The figures came closer and closer finally revealing something amazing.

"Mom! Dad!" Doyle and Anne both shouted as they jumped into the arms of their parents.

Buffy couldn't believe what she saw, none of the four could. They all watched as the children ran towards their family. Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordelia all walked towards the portal entering, what appears to be a white glowing large room. Buffy looks to find a large family standing before her each taking turns hugging the children. There was a tall bald African American man next to a young wavy brunette woman. Then came a young male, shaggy hair standing next to a young female with long straight brown hair who was standing next to a Tall green demon and a blue haired demon who the two children were jumping up and down excited to see.

Buffy continued on gazing at the new family ahead of her and saw Faith standing next to a tall young English man with glasses on and Giles next to them and Xander. Willow and Oz on the other side of Angel who was next to what appeared to be Cordelia both hugging Doyle. And then came Spike who was standing right next to her, the future her. Buffy couldn't help but smile over what she was seeing, none of the four could. Finally the two children smiled at their parents and began to talk to them -- finally pointing over towards the four. The future them nodded towards the children as they headed off waving back.

"Bye! Thank you!" Anne and Doyle shouted back as the rest of the family took them further into the portal, leaving their parents behind.

The future and past collided at that moment, as the eight walked towards each other.

"Hi." Future Buffy smiled towards her past self. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again." Buffy just stared in shock not knowing what to say.

Future Spike began to look up and down at his past self, "Already lived a hundred years mate and haven't changed. What makes you think you've changed since now?" The past Spike spat.

"You'd be surprised you git." The future Spike spat right back.

"This can't be me." Past Cordelia slightly whined. "What did I do to my hair?"

Future Cordy chuckled over her pasts comment, and ran her fingers through her short curly hair.

"Don't hate it to much. I've had worse. This actually suits who I am. Who you're going to become." Future Cordy responded. "Or are already starting to become. How in the world did I get that black eye? I don't even remember having that."

"I don't even remember meeting our future selves Cordy." Future Angel smiled towards her then looked back to his past self. "What are you staring at?"

"How much I've changed." Past Angel stated.

"I don't think I've changed that much." Future Angel replied.

"You've change!" Future, Spike, Cordy and Buffy stated.

"I've changed." Past Angel agreed. "I'm human."

"Well -- it's not what you may think." Future Angel replied leaving Past Angel curious.

"Well it was nice talking to you all but times short and we have to fix all this." Future Buffy said.

"Wait what?" Past Buffy asked.

"Ahh, she speaks." Future Buffy smiled. "We had a few problems trying to re-open the portal for quite sometime now, finally we came to the conclusion that the kids may of changed more than we can handle, so the only thing to do is fix the problem."

"Tell you one thing though, we bloody wouldn't had got that portal open if we four didn't feel that thing we felt." The past four looked to each other seeming confused but knew exactly what their future selves were talking about. The feeling of content, moving forward.

"So you're going to fix it like all this never happened?" Past Buffy asked.

"As hard as it is to have to put you through what I went through, yes." Future Buffy replied, "This never happened. Well not until you become us." The four future selves smiled and began to walk back.

"Wait!" Buffy shouted, the four stopped as they listened. "Even though I wont remember the answer until later in life, what changes?" She looks to Angel then back to their future selves. "How?"

The four future selves glance at one another then Future Buffy replies, "Accidentally. It wasn't planned. We just -- became Accidentally in love." Future Buffy smiles as she wrapped her arm around Spikes waist as the four continued further down into the portal. The white light illuminates the entire room once again until nothing.

Morning at Sunnydale High school. Date -- November 24th 1998.

Buffy walks up the steps from the street, a long look on her face, and joins the gang.

"Buffy! Hey!" Willow brightens and stands up. "Did you get your SAT scores?" Buffy nods as the gang sit their looking at each others scores.

THE END

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. :D Don't forget to review! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you weren't too disappointed. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. :)**_


End file.
